


Behind the Wall

by Nozoneechan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is a highschool drop out, Bad Decisions, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, F/F, Highschool AU, House Party, Lesbian Sex, Orphanage, Orphans, Parent/Child Incest, Partying, Reiner Braun & Annie Leonhart Are Related, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, TW- rape, TW- sexual abuse, TW-child abuse, Vaginal Fingering, drunk teens, they brother and sister:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoneechan/pseuds/Nozoneechan
Summary: Mikasa was going in and out of foster homes due to physical and verbal abuse. When she's transferred to a new home, she's faced with new situations. Eventually, she finds comfort in her new friend Annie, the highschool dropout.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 55
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo:) this series is kind of a big vent fic. this is also my first work for aot/snk so i'd love some criticism:)
> 
> TW- THIS FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE!

It started with parental affection. Nothing out of the ordinary. Mikasa didn't mind it at first. In her last household, she was hit often. So being touched by her new father brought warmth to her heart. His caresses and hugs made her feel loved. Mikasa finally felt like she had found the right home, but eventually, the rain started pouring again. 

When it first happened, he had begged for forgiveness. "Mikasa i- I'm so sorry. I lost control. let me make it up to you?" He'd say. And she forgave him. She knew in her heart that he was a kind man with a heart of gold.   
After that, it didn't happen again until a couple of months later. Mikasa returned from school and was hit with the scent of alcohol lingering in the air once she opened the door. She had never known her new father to be a drinker. Mikasa tentatively made her way through the living room and into the hallway that led to her room. When she reached for the knob of her door, a drunken voice called out for her. "Mikasa!" He groaned, his word slurred.

When his voice pierced her ears, a shot of anxiety struck her spine. In her last home, if she didn't come when called, she'd be hit. Going with her learned instincts, she slowly walked down the hall and into her caretaker's room. 

"Mikasa." He was laying on his bed, a bottle of wine in hand. The brunette man sat up and gave Mikasa a long look. He analyzed her from head to toe. Finally clearing the silence, he said, "Come here." and Mikasa obeyed, afraid of what was to come if she hadn't. 

She climbed onto his bed and took a seat in his lap when he gestured for her to. Her father wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Her nose scrunched up when his scent invaded her senses. The odor of alcohol was even worse now. 

He began to slowly thrust against Mikasa, groaning in her ear. Mikasa froze. She realized what had been going on. The warmth of his breath against her ear made it worse. When he lifted her off of his lap and placed her on the bed, she remained still.

"Undress." He commanded. Afraid of being hit, she did as he said. She stopped once she got to her bra and panties. Mikasa pondered, tears filling her eyes. She forced them away. Her father said something more but it fell against her deaf ears. Mikasa couldn't focus until his hand smacked her across the face. She fell to the side, body limp. Searing pain filled her face.  
"I said, undress." He starred at her until she removed everything other than her scarf. "Take off that stupid scarf." He sounded annoyed. Mikasa shook her head despite her insides screaming for her to take it off. Anything to lower the chances of being hit. 

"Here, have this." the boy said softly, wrapping the scarf around Mikasa's neck. "I know things are rough, but you're going to find a family who'll love you just as much as I do." 

Mikasa's thoughts of her dear friend Eren had been cut short by the sound of her father's voice. "Bend over." She did as he told her, pussy on display for his eyes. The brunette shivered, feeling the cold air against her body. She could feel his intense gaze on her body. 

The man ran a finger along her bare slit and chuckled. She didn't want to know why he laughed. Mikasa looked back in horror as she saw the man unbuckling his belt. He caught her staring. "You like this?" He asks, with a crooked smile. She didn't respond. Once his belt was off, he threw it to the side. 

Mikasa rested her head against the bedspread, she didn't want to watch this unfold. She could hear his pants being flung off the bed. Is this is? Is this what my life has come to? Her mind raced with thoughts when she felt the head of his cock press against her lower lips. 

Without a second more, he thrust his meat into Mikasa's passage. Mikasa cried out in pain, fingers grasping the bedsheets so hard her knuckles went white. He began to move his hips. She couldn't hold back to tears anymore, they began to flow freely as her father raped her bare body.   
The man groaned, pressing Mikasa's head sideways on the bed. "Stop crying." He said. Did he feel guilty? Mikasa didn't know. The command only made her cry more. He ignored it. Eventually, Mikasa stopped crying. Her mind went blank and she began to look off in the distance. Did anything even matter anymore? 

She was brought back to reality when she felt shots of white paint her insides. The man groaned, riding out his orgasm inside of the brunette. Once he pulled out, he urged her to gather her clothes and go back to her room. So she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mikasa's first day back at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- rape  
> sorry for some much rapey stuff, there wont be any in the next two chapters so yayyyyy:) if youre waiting for Annie i promise she comes in in chapter four or possibly chapter three idk yet.

Mikasa stood in front of Shingeki Highschool. She took her first steps toward her new life as a senior. She was late to school today because of her foster father insisting on making a three-course breakfast in honor of her first day as a senior. Mikasa was giddy, seeing as this was her first year back. 

She took in her surroundings, a trophy case down the hall, classrooms to her left and right. It seemed to be nicer than last year. Making her way to her homeroom door, Mikasa let out a content sigh and smiled softly. This is it. The brunette thought to herself. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Mikasa felt free. Free to express herself, free to get away from her father, free from the burdens of her thoughts. She felt free of PTSD. 

"Move it, loser!" A girl with dirty blonde hair shoved past her and opened the classroom door. Mikasa was taken out of the moment. Before she could respond, another girl pushed past her and entered the classroom. 

"Move it, doormat." The thin blonde easily made it past Mikasa without a struggle. Mikasa stood in shock before her teacher called her name for attendance. She quickly shuffled into her homeroom, earning stares and hushed whispers. 

"Look at this total loser." The dirty blonde one said, giggling. Mikasa knew her, everyone did. Hitch Dreyse, totally popular. Next to her sat Historia Reiss. The two were known as the Deadly Alliance. Both had wealthy families, and both were popular with the boys. Girl's included.

Mikasa frowned when she heard Hitch's voice. She always did.   
"I mean really, who wears that?" The dirty blonde spoke as if Mikasa wasn't even there. Historia didn't seem to be paying much attention, as she was scrolling through social media on her phone. 

"All black! Black skirt, black shirt, the only thing that isn't black is her stupid scarf!" Hitch rambled, seemingly seeking a reaction out of the blonde. Historia let out a long sigh and pressed her phone to the desk she sat at. "Hitch, shut up. Please?" Her voice was condescending. Hitch shut her mouth after that.

Mikasa took her seat. They had already been assigned seats at the school's orientation. She began to unpack her bag until she heard a voice from behind her. "Hey, I'm really sorry they treat you that way..." Mikasa turned around to see Pieck Finger. The two were usually close to each other considering that most people didn't have a first name that started with N or O.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't tell them to act that way." Mikasa says. Her eyes go back to the duo. Hitch began talking again, this time about something that Historia clearly didn't care to listen to. 

"I know but, no one should be the target of bullying." Pieck went on to ramble, but Mikasa turned back around to face the front of the room. She didn't hate Pieck, but she also didn't like her. They weren't anything more than acquaintances. 

Mikasa spent the rest of class dissociating. Pondering life was something she did often. Her father hadn't touched her sexually since last year, but Mikasa still avoided all physical contact with him. Sometimes on the way to school, he would touch her thigh with his free hand, or worse would hold her hand. What was his goal? To make her feel loved? To make up for what he did? Mikasa didn't know.

Eventually, classes ended and she made her way home. She opened the door and froze when she saw her father laying on the couch, nude, lazily jerking off. His eyes went wide when she saw her standing in the doorway. Mikasa could feel her heartbeat racing. She almost felt like her foster father had finally learned not to do this. Learned to not force her into things she didn't want to do. Did he plan this?

"Mm, seems like someone is home from school." He didn't stop his hand movements. Mikasa didn't respond. Even if she wanted to, what were you supposed to say after catching your father masturbating? She began to walk to the hallway that led to their rooms, but her father spoke once more, "You want to help me out? Maybe repay me for breakfast this morning?"  
Mikasa could feel tears of anger building in her eyes. Repay him for breakfast? I didn't even ask him to make it. She thought to herself. She nodded, moving in on her foster father. The brunette sat next to him and gave his throbbing cock a long stare. "Come on now, Mika. I know you want to." He says softly, taking her hand and wrapping it around his member.

Tears spilled out of her, but she hid it. It'd be easier for him not to see them. Him seeing her crying would make everything complicated. He'd feel guilty, he'd try to make it up to her. All of those things sounded very annoying to Mikasa. She liked the way it was now. Whenever they did anything, there were no talks of it. No mentions of it. As if it never even happened.

Mikasa began to stroke his cock slowly, not daring to look him in the eye. She turned away, trying to hide the tears. He noticed this and gently cupped her cheek, "If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop." She knew he was lying through his teeth. Is that what made him feel better? Is that what made him feel less guilty? The fact that he attempted to make it seem consensual when it really wasn't? 

"It's fine." "Are you sure?" No. "Yes." She continued her motions until he bucked his hips into her hand. "Faster." He grunted. What if she stopped here? What if she left him on the edge and left. The thought crossed her mind. It was a way to punish him, but she was too afraid to proceed with this plan. Besides, it only happens every couple of months. I can handle this, right? She asked herself. 

Mikasa could feel his cock twitching in her hand as he came, spurts of white coming onto her shirt. He immediately rose and cupped her face, "Oh my gosh, Mikasa I'm so sorry. Here, take off your shirt," He reached for the hem of her shirt, she flinched away from his touch. "I'll make it up to you. Please, let me wash it." Why? So you can force me to do you another 'favour'? She asked herself. She would never say something like that to his face.

"It's fine, dad." Mikasa didn't call him that often. It was her secret weapon. He always went soft when she called him that. He nodded and began to dress. The brunette went down the hall and shut her door softly, afraid of being yelled at for slamming it. 

She stood for a moment, breathing heavily, whimpering. Mikasa slowly slid down against the door, pulling her knees against her. She began to sob softly, not wanting her father to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment! i'd love some feedback!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa reunites with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- suicide mention in this chapter
> 
> ik i said there wasnt going to be rape but i needed a reason for her to do something in the next chapter. also, yes, Annie will be in the next chapter.

A sigh escaped Mikasa's lips. School had just ended and she had been walking out of her final period. It had been two days since the last incident. 

Mikasa walked through the school parking lot, off-campus, and to the bus stop that was across the street. The bus stop harbored two types of students. Those who took the paid bus, and those who took the free bus. The paid bus went further, while the free bus went into neighborhoods. She took the free bus.

As she waited to be able to cross the street, a voice called out to her. Turning around, Mikasa saw Reiner Leonhardt. The two had known each other since third grade, yet they never really talked. She had heard rumors about him sexually assaulting girls, but Mikasa didn't believe it. How could someone like him hurt a person? Mikasa new Reiner was a sweet boy despite his size. He practically towered above her. 

"Hey," The blonde boy was out of breath after running to catch up with her, "'Kasa!" He was so friendly towards her. He always had been. "Hey." She offered a weak smile. The traffic light turned red, so the two of them began walking across the street. 

"How was school?" Reiner asked. Mikasa shrugged as the two made their way to the bus stop. She felt weird knowing someone cared about her. Once they made it, Mikasa set her bag down on the bench, Reiner doing the same. He went on and on about something. Mikasa didn't care. Nothing made her ears perk until Reiner asked about her home life.

"It's fine." She lied. Reiner looked down and softly muttered a reply. There was a pregnant silence between the two of them. Mikasa's anxiety caused her to ponder what Reiner could've been thinking. She decided to pull out her phone in an attempt to distract herself. The sound of a familiar voice broke the silence, "Hey, Reiner!" a brunette boy approached them with a wide smile on his face. Mikasa looked up, but quickly lost interest and went back to scrolling on her phone.

"Hey!" Reiner jogged over to his classmate, Bertholdt Hoover. The two were on the football team together. "How's it going?" Bertholdt asked, a gentle smile on his face. Mikasa never understood how someone like him was on the football team. When she imagined football, she thought of roughhousing, fights, and head butting. None of those things seemed to suit Bertholdt, but he was on the team regardless. 

Bertholdt's smile faded when he saw Mikasa. "Oh, hey Mika." He said. Hearing that nickname made her cringe. She tried not to let it bother her. None the less, Mikasa looked up to see the tanned teen. Blush painted his cheeks. They also knew each other since elementary school. Things had been awkward between them for a while though. "Hey." Mikasa looked back down at her phone. She didn't want to get into a conversation.

Thankfully, she was saved by the bus that had just arrived. As it pulled in, two more boys ran to the bus stop. "Hold on!" One of the boys said, making their way to the bus. Mikasa stepped on first. She didn't hold the door open for them. Reiner did though. "Hurry up, Porco!" Reiner said, a little angry. He didn't like Porco for multiple reasons. 

After Porco, followed his brother, Marcel. Porco was an asshole, while Marcel just tagged along. He wasn't rude, but he wouldn't attempt to stop Porco from bullying other students. Porco had a long history with Mikasa. They had known each other since middle school. Ever since the two had met, Porco always bullied Mikasa. When Porco got onto the bus, Mikasa shot him a glare. He sneered, "I see you're still wearing that dumb scarf." She ignored him.

As she did on her bus rides last year, Mikasa grabbed her phone, put her headphones in, and blasted some music she liked. It was quiet for a moment in her little world. Nothing but the sound of music invaded her senses. It felt nice to get away from the harsh reality that she was embed in. 

"Mikasa!" Reiner pulled a headphone out of Mikasa's ear. She glared at him, "Can you not?" She reached out for her headphone, but her pulled it away, causing her other headphone to come out of her ear as well. 

The brunette growled, snatching them away. Music was her escape. Her gateway to a world where she wasn't a victim of abuse. "Jeez, whats up with you?" The blonde asked. He had been confused. When he first met Mikasa, she was quiet yes, but cared about her friends and was a nice person. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem different." She didn't respond, putting her headphones back in.

Eventually, the bus reached its stop, a short distance from her house. Porco, Marcel, and Reiner all got off at the same stop as her. Porco and Marcel got off the bus first. Porco jumping down the stairs of the bus and onto the sidewalk while Marcel used the handle of the stairs for leverage. Mikasa and Reiner went off after them, the two of them thanking the driver quietly.

The two groups went their separate ways when they came to a cross in the road, Marcel and Porco going one way, Mikasa and Reiner going the other. Reiner had a longer walk to his house from this route but he enjoyed talking to Mikasa on the way home.

The brunette and the blonde stopped in front of Mikasa's house. "I'll see you tomorrow." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away at his touch. 

When Mikasa opened the door to her house, she was greeted with the sound of her father yelling. "Look at your grades! Mikasa, you're slipping." Mikasa was instantly reminded of why she enjoyed going to school. "I mean, you're better than this!" She ignored him and went to her room. "Mikasa." He said, voice stern. Again, she ignored him. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. 

Mikasa had been ditching class lately. She had always been scared to, especially in middle school. But it was so easy for her now. The brunette didn't think i mattered that she missed school. School didn't matter. Ever since her foster father started abusing her, life just seemingly lost its value. Her body was to be used and beaten. That's all Mikasa knew.

He came after her but she quickly slammed the door in his face. She knew what was going to happen. Mikasa locked the door and stood back in fear, watching the door struggle to keep her father out. The brunette looked around for anything she could use to defend herself. She was tired of taking it. Tired of feeling like a bitch, tired of submitting.

Her eye came across a mechanical pencil. Mikasa grabbed it and stood away from the door. Her heart was racing, her body ready for combat. Would she be able to fight the man who cared for her? He was her foster dad after all. He took her in, took care of her, and fed her. 

Mikasa's thoughts were interrupted by silence. She moves in on the door slowly, pencil in hand. "Dad?" She hopes that maybe he had calmed down and came to his senses. Then, there was a sound of clicking, she jolted back. She saw the handle slowly twist open. Mikasa never stopped to think that he had the key to her room. 

The door opened and in the doorframe stood her nightmare. Her foster father, breathing heavily, key in hand. He scanned her and saw the pencil in her hand. Mikasa took a fighting stance. She was ready. "D-did you really think I was going to hurt you?" He asked, a frown plastered on his face. Mikasa felt guilt wash over her at the sight of him. She couldn't hurt him. After everything he's done for her. "Mikasa, I love you." His voice was soft, he opened his arms, ready for a hug. 

She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. "No. You... You use my body!" "Mikasa-" "NO! I can't do this anymore you- you make me think it's okay when it's not!" He was silent. Mikasa stared him down. Guilt was written all over his face. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him, "You are a disgusting pervert!" Anger filled him after hearing her words. 

He threw the key to her room aside and came at her. Mikasa's breath caught in her throat when he put took one arm and put it behind her back, leaving the brunette defenseless. He bent her over the bed, "You think I'm disgusting? You're disgusting, Mikasa. You secretly get off to this shit, right? You love this, right?" He pressed her head to the bed and began to fumble his belt off with his other hand. She could hear the buckle of his belt as he took it off, throwing it across the room. Next was his pants and eventually his boxers. 

The brunette felt him lift his hand off of her head. She didn't plan on going anywhere though. What was the point? He pulled down her pants and shoved her panties to the side. Mikasa laid there in complete submission. She mentally prepared herself. How could life be worth living when your body was being defiled and used by some old man? 

He used his thumb to spread her ass cheeks and smiled wickedly. Mikasa turned around in horror. This wasn't normal. He had never touched her there. Was he going to use her ass? The question lingered in her mind until she could feel his finger enter her tightness without any lube. Mikasa cried out in pain. How would he fit himself inside of her? 

Her thoughts were racing with doubt. Tears began to stream from her eyes, her thoughts only making things worse. She whimpered softly, trying to hide her wails of pain. Mikasa wasn't ready. She thought sex was supposed to be special. "You like that?" He asked. Mikasa didn't respond. He began to move his finger around her ass, feeling her ridged walls. 

He stopped and pulled out his finger. Without a word, he positioned his cock at Mikasa's puckered hole. Mikasa turned back towards him, eyes and cheeks flushed from crying. "Please..." She croaked before her foster father plunged his cock into her. Mikasa cried out in pain, knuckles gripping the bedsheets. 

The man gently caressed her thigh, "It'll be okay." he said softly. Mikasa almost believed him for a moment. Maybe he would stop. Maybe he'd realize the crimes he's committed. He then began to thrust in and out of her. Tears poured down Mikasa's face as he started to rape her ass. He moved as quickly as he could. Her walls swallowed his cock in tightness so much that it was hard for him to pull out. 

It was hard for her to dissociate when the pain was searing through her body. She could feel blood running down her thigh. Mikasa didn't want to look back and see it. It'd only make her thoughts worse. The brunette bit her bottom lip, trying her best to keep the sounds of pain and agony to a minimum. 

Lewd slapping sounds filled the room as the man began to move faster and faster. Mikasa could feel his meat twitch inside of her when he finished. He pulled out and admired the sight of his seed dripping out of his daughter's ass. It was a familiar sight but in a new light. He gathered his clothes and left the room without a word.

Once he shut the door, Mikasa curled into a ball and began to sob. If there was a god, why was he letting this happen? She just wanted to be happy. Mikasa wanted nothing more just to have some peace. She could feel herself slipping into a derealization episode when thoughts of suicide invaded her mind. Was that the solution? She asked herself.

The thought of suicide brought a strange warmth to her. The thought of being free. Of never having to deal with her foster father again. Of never having to be bullied again. It brought a soft smile to her face. The thought lingered in her mind for the rest of her night and stayed close even in the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so excited for the next chapter. the plot is really gonna get going:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa spends some time at the Leonhardt residence in hopes of getting away from her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg Annie is here huzzah!!!!! im so happy:")

Once again, Mikasa was walking home with Reiner. It had been one week since the incident. As they approached Mikasa's house, the blonde glanced over at her. Reiner knew something was wrong. Mikasa had been much more quiet and short-tempered since last week. He sighs, "You wanna come to my house?" The blonde asks. He hoped that Mikasa would go to his house with her. Reiner was scared something was going on in her house. He had other intentions as well.

Mikasa stopped and turned to him. She thought for a moment and responded, "That... Sounds nice." A smile painted her face. Anything that put itself between her and her father made Mikasa happy. A part of her cursed knowing that her father would be mad at her for not coming home on time. 

They kept walking, Mikasa looking back towards her house. She could feel her anxiety bubbling deep in her core. She did her best to ignore it. The brunette walked in silence as Reiner rambled about something. Probably about video games or football. It was fine until Reiner asked her something that she never thought she'd hear. 

"Would you have sex with me?" He asked. Mikasa was surprised by how neutral his tone was. He didn't seem to be fazed by the question like she was. Reiner was so casual about it to the point where it made Mikasa uncomfortable. 

"Um," She started. Mikasa didn't know how to respond. The brunette could feel hurt fill her face. She wanted to cry. The only person who had been her escape had betrayed her. "No, I don't think so." Mikasa did her best not to let the emotion spill from her words. 

"Oh, alright." Reiner responded. There was no sadness or disappointment in his voice. Mikasa thought that was strange. The two kept walking as if nothing had happened. 

Mikasa hated the silence they were in. She decided to ask a question that would fire Reiner back up. The brunette asked something about a video game character he had mentioned and Reiner went back to rambling. It was comforting. She didn't have any friends to talk to, so hearing someone talking to her, even if it was one-sided, was nice. 

After a little more walking, they made it to Reiners's house. Mikasa cocked a brow when she noticed two cars in the driveway. "Who's car is that?" She asks, pointing at the Black Honda that was parked in the driveway. Mikasa recognized the white mom van that sat next to it, but she had never seen the black car. 

Reiner shrugs, "It's my sisters." he begins to unlock the door and sighs when he realizes that he got the wrong key. Mikasa ponders in the meantime. Reiner had never mentioned that he had a sister. The blonde boy fumbles with his lanyard until he finds what must be the house key. Finally, he unlocks it. 

The two step in and Mikasa notices how nice the Leonhardt household was. It was much nicer than her own. Reiner makes his way to the kitchen which was just outside of the doorway. Mikasa stands awkwardly until Reiner gestures for her to follow him. 

"Want a soda? We have Coke and Dr.Pepper." She points at a can of Coke and he grabs it. "You're quiet," Reiner says with a smile, nudging her shoulder gently. "Sorry." Mikasa studders. She had been nervous to be home alone with a boy who had asked her about sex only a few minutes before. He chuckles and hands Mikasa her can of soda.

Reiner then goes over to the living room which was a couple of feet away from the kitchen. Mikasa noted how open the floor plan was compared to her house. The TV set up was complete with a Ps4 pro and a large TV. Everything in this house seemed to be bigger and better than her own.  
The blonde turned on the Ps4 and grabbed a controller. Mikasa sat on the couch behind him. He began to play a game. Mikasa didn't play video games so she just sat back and watched. Reiner started to ramble once more and Mikasa gave a content sigh. To be away from her father was nice. Though, she was a bit scared of Reiner. His question from earlier still fazed her. That added with the sexual assault rumors didn't do anything to comfort her. 

Reiner invited her to sit on the floor with him so she did. Her instincts told her to listen to people. If she didn't there was always the fear of being hit. Those fears controlled her life. He began to ramble again, Mikasa watching him play. She didn't know what was going on but she attempted to understand.

Then the game began to load a cutscene. As it loaded, Mikasa could feel Reiner's hand snake its way onto her thigh. She looked down and froze. No. She thought to herself. "Sorry, I need to use the bathroom." Mikasa excused herself and went to the bathroom. The brunette walked to the hall and was met with four doors. Then it dawned on her that she didn't know where the bathroom was.

She decided to open each door until she found the bathroom. Opening the first door, Mikasa was met with a plain, empty room that had a dresser and a double bed. Most likely the Leonhardt's. 

Opening the second door, Mikasa found what she presumed was Reiners room. It had a couple of posters and a computer set up in the corner. On the shelves were a couple of trophies and nicknacks. 

When she opened the third door, music hit her ears. She couldn't decipher it though. Looking up, Mikasa's eyes met with a blonde. Her hair was in a messy bun and the girl didn't even realize Mikasa was there until a couple of seconds later. When the blonde girl looked up, she met Mikasa's grey eyes with her big blue ones. They stared at each other for a moment until Mikasa snapped out of the trance and closed the door. Was that his sister? She asked herself.

Finally, the fourth door. Mikasa sighed and opened it and there it was. The bathroom. She took a step in and closed the door. For a moment, Mikasa simply just breathed. The thought of Reiner's hand on her thigh made her heart race. Not in a good way either. She felt trapped. 

How could she leave? Mikasa's thoughts raced. Her breathing sped up. Her eyes darting around, looking for a window to open. She couldn't breathe. To make things worse, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you okay?" The voice was feminine. Mikasa assumed it was Reiner's sister. Panicking, Mikasa responded. "Y-yes!" She could feel the walls closing in on her. The voice kept speaking but it turned into gibberish. Her vision was fading and then she fell. 

"Hey!" Mikasa looked up from the floor to see the bathroom door open. It wasn't Reiner thankfully. The figure moved closer and cradled the brunette's head in her hand. Then, it was black.

It was quiet then until Mikasa heard a soothing tone. It was music. She didn't understand it though. Her eyes opened slowly, blinking a couple of times until it was less blurry. She lifted her head and the singing stopped.   
"Hey, are you okay?" It was the blonde girl. Mikasa had been laying in her lap. She was too out of it to be embarrassed. "Are you Reiner's sister...?" Mikasa had to know. The brunette felt uncomfortable not knowing who had been cradling her. 

"Yes. My name is Annie." She smiled. "Mikasa." The brunette reached a handout and Annie looked down at it for a moment before shaking it with her own. "Do you want a ride home?" The blonde asked. Mikasa tried to stand then, Annie got up and lent her a hand. 

"What time is it?" Mikasa wobbled a little bit. "9:16," Annie responded. Mikasa froze. It all came back to her. She silently cursed and reached for the doorknob until Annie stopped her. "Hey! Woah." The blonde pulled her arm behind Mikasa's back. The feeling brought back PSTD.

Mikasa felt it. She felt Annie's hand on her own and she panicked. Mikasa shuffled away from Annie in the tight space of the bathroom. She pressed her back against the door, eyes filled with fear. 

Annie's eyes widened at Mikasa's reaction. The blonde opened her mouth to say something until Mikasa cut her off. "Please, take me home." Her voice was filled with hurt. Mikasa wanted to be home more than anything despite her father. She was tired. Annie nodded and reached past Mikasa to open the bathroom door. 

The walk to the front door was short. The Leonhardt's lived in a relatively small house. Nice yet small. Mikasa found it comforting. Small and cozy. Mikasa followed Annie out the front door and into the open night. Annie, unlike Reiner, didn't fumble with her keys. Her fingers were precise when picking the right key and unlocking the car.

The blonde went in first, Mikasa following. It was quiet until Annie revved the engine. Mikasa smiled. She felt safe with Annie despite her knowing nothing about her. The feeling confused her. The brunette figured that Annie was strong considering she and Reiner were related. The thought of Reiner made her cringe though. 

"So, how old are you?" Annie asks, turning around as she backs out of the driveway. 

"15. Turning 16 this year." Mikasa thought it was a strange question to ask someone you had just met, but she answered anyway. "How old are you?" She wanted to keep the conversation going. The brunette wanted to know more about Annie. When she had opened the door to Annie's room, Mikasa noticed that it was filled with character. Posters adorned the walls, a small TV sat on a box of stuffed animals in front of a closet, the strange music. Everything intrigued her. 

"18. Turning 19 this year." 

"So you're a senior?" Mikasa asked. She had seen most of the faces at Shingeki High, but Mikasa had never seen Annie's face. She had never even heard of her. Reiner didn't mention her and no one else at the school seemed to ever mention someone named Annie. 

"Well, I was supposed to be this year." 

Mikasa went quiet. Was Annie a dropout? "Did you-"

"I dropped out after my sophomore year." 

The brunette added the information together in her head. There must of been people who knew of Annie considering seniors from Annie's class were still at Shingeki. The blonde's voice interrupted her calculations though.

"So you're a sophomore?" Annie asked, keeping her eyes on the road. "Yeah." Mikasa said. It was quiet again. Annie had pulled into the main road and then stopped. Mikasa looked over at her in confusion. 

"I don't know where you live." Annie chucked, turning to Mikasa. The brunette whispered a silent 'oh' and began to direct Annie to her house.  
The drive was short considering that Mikasa only lived a couple of minutes away. When they pulled into the driveway, Mikasa was relieved to see no visible lights on in the house. As she was opening the door, Annie spoke up.

"You look like you need a drink," She started with a chuckle. Mikasa felt a warmth inside of her when she heard Annie's laugh. "My friend is hosting a party this weekend. Do you wanna be my plus one?" Annie asked. "Yes." Mikasa replied in a heartbeat. She knew she'd have to sneak out of the house to avoid a beating from her father, but it'd be worth it. Annie smiled. "I like your spirit."

The two arranged a date for tomorrow when Annie would pick the brunette up. Mikasa prayed her father would be home and asleep by then. They said their goodbyes and Mikasa watched as Annie drove away, the lights of her car growing farther away in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter five is in the works woohoo:) im so excited! please leave a comment down below. it pushes me to get these chapters written:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is taken to a party by Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter took so long hhhhh its really long so it took me a bit longer write. im so excited for you to read it so please enjoy!

Mikasa stood in her room. It was Friday. The day of the party. The brunette was nervous considering she had no idea who'd be there. Mikasa didn't think to ask. Mikasa glanced at the clock on her nightstand, realizing that Annie would pick her up in an hour. Deciding to get ready, she looked through her closet, hoping to find something to wear. She grabbed a black skirt and a thin, white shirt. Mikasa normally didn't wear skirts out because of her father. He always had to comment on it. Usually, he'd call her a whore. Mikasa hated it. 

After she got dressed, she opened her door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak. She tiptoed to the bathroom that was across from her bedroom. Mikasa shut the door to the bathroom and reached for her makeup bag under the sink. Mikasa put on foundation and some contour in hopes of making her face seem more round. Then, she applied so mascara and eyeliner. To most people, her makeup was heavy, but to her, it seemed subtle. 

She sneaked back to her room and looked into the floor mirror she had. Mikasa let out a content sigh. She felt confident. For some reason, Mikasa wanted to impress Annie. She wanted Annie to see her as an adult, not some teenager. Mikasa then grabs her backpack and starts packing some things. Phone charger, headphones, etc. A honk of a car interrupted her thoughts. Mikasa cursed to herself. Hopefully, her father didn't wake up. She knew him to be a heavy sleeper though. 

Mikasa took a couple of steps towards her window to see Annie's black car on the street. It was a little hard to see it considering how dark it was, but the headlights blew its cover. The brunette opened her window and looked at the drop to the ground. The brunette threw her backpack through the window, waiting until she heard it hit the ground. Then, Mikasa climbed onto the windowsill and jumped. 

She landed with a thud on the grass. Brushing herself off, flattening her skirt, and smoothing her hair, she made her way to Annie's car after grabbing her backpack.

"Quite the show you put on there." The blonde said. Annie's hair was in a messy bun like last time. Mikasa could barely make out what she had been wearing though. Mikasa smiled and got into the car.

"So, you excited?" Annie asks, glancing over at her for a moment. Mikasa nods. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous though." Normally, Mikasa wouldn't admit her weakness to other people but for some reason, Mikasa felt like she could trust Annie. The feeling of butterflies filled her stomach when Annie laughed. 

"There's no need to be nervous. Besides, if anything happens, I'm here for you." Mikasa blushed and was thankful for it being so dark. She didn't know what she'd do if Annie saw her reaction. "Thanks." Mikasa made sure not to shudder. 

"So who's hosting the party?" The brunette asked. She hoped it was someone she knew. 

"Just my friend Ymir." Annie kept her eyes on the road. Mikasa was surprised by that. She didn't expect Annie to be such a careful driver. 

"As in, senior football team captain Ymir?" Mikasa's looked at Annie with horror in her eyes. Mikasa panicked. She was going to be at a party with Ymir. The Ymir. The same Ymir who was dating sophomore cheer captain, Historia Reiss. Which meant that Historia would probably be at the party too! Which also meant that Hitch would be attending as well! 

Annie went on to ramble about how she and Ymir were the best of friends. Back in their day, they'd ditch class, steal candy from the cafeteria, and bully other students. Mikasa cringed a little knowing that Annie used to bully her peers. She also felt a little mad. Mikasa ditched class because she was a frustrated abuse victim who didn't know how to take out her anger. Why did Annie ditch class? Mikasa did her best to simmer down.

"Who else is going to be at the party?" Mikasa asks. She already knew that Historia and Hitch would be at the party, but she wanted to distract herself by listening to Annie's voice. 

Annie hums and thinks about the question for a moment. "Hissy will defo be there. Maybe Hitch if she can find a ride. Pock should be there too." The blonde went on to list people who would possibly be at the party. Mikasa tuned her out though, her anxiety bubbling in her chest. She felt herself get light headed.

The blonde turns to see Mikasa with her head in her hands. "Hey, you okay? Are you going to pass out like you did yesterday?" Mikasa shook her head slowly. "Here," Annie reached for a bottle of water that was laying on the floor of the car. "Drink some water. It'll help."

Mikasa took the bottle, not caring who had drunk out of it before. The water was quickly drained out of the bottle by the brunette. Annie chuckled softly seeing how fast Mikasa drank it. "Thanks." The brunette responds. Annie nods.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened yesterday?" Mikasa filled with dread when Annie asked the question. She was quiet for a moment. Mikasa didn't know how to explain this to Annie without making Reiner sound like a fucking rapist. She took a breath,

"Reiner tried to make a move on me. He- He asked me if I um, would have sex with him and-" "I figured." Mikasa stopped dead in her tracks. Did this prove the rumors to be true? "What do you mean?" 

The blonde let out a long sigh, "He's been doing it for a couple of years now. I don't mean to defend his actions but, I don't think he knows what hes doing." Annie went on to explain the situation more, about Reiner's first victim, etc. Mikasa listened but a part of her felt betrayed. Why would Annie let him take girls home if Reiner was going to assault them?

"I want to say that I'm sorry on his behalf." Mikasa turned to Annie after hearing her words. "Why should you say sorry? You didn't tell him to harass me." The blonde's eyes widened. Mikasa didn't realize how mad she sounded until a moment later. It was silent then.

Mikasa felt a pain inside of her. She didn't want there to be tension between her and Annie. She wanted their friendship to blossom. "I'm sorry." Mikasa said quietly. Annie's eyes softened. "You don't need to apologize." Annie took Mikasa's hand in her own. "I'm sorry too." Mikasa looked up at Annie in shock. "Focus on driving." Mikasa pulled her hand away. She wasn't that easy. 

It was mostly silent between the two until they got to Ymir's house. It was a comfortable silence though. Mikasa was confused when Annie stopped in front of the house. It was torn down and rustic. "Is this it?" She turns to Annie. The blonde nods. 

The brunette turned back to look outside the car window to see Ymir's house. She expected it to be a nice house, but from the outside, it looked run down. Mikasa could see that the lights were on. The sound of Annie's seatbelt unbuckling took her out of the moment. 

"You ready?" Annie sighed, reaching for the handle to her door. Mikasa nods. The two left the car and approached Ymir's house. Annie knocked on the door twice until someone answered it. 

"Pock!" Annie shouts when she sees that Porco opened the door. "Annie!" He went in for a bro hug. She reciprocated. Mikasa stood idle and a bit awkward.

Porco looks over to see Mikasa at Annie's side. "Where's Hitch?" He asks, disappointment in his voice. Annie glances over at Mikasa and takes the brunette's hand into her own, "I thought I'd bring a friend instead." Annie pushes past Porco, dragging Mikasa along with her.

Before Mikasa could process what Annie had said, they entered the house. There were a couple of people standing around and chatting. Mikasa didn't see Historia though so that was a good sign. Annie brought them over to a group of three that were hanging out outside of Ymir's kitchen. 

Mikasa too in her surroundings. The walls were a light peach color while the carpet was a gentle beige. The house seemed to soft for someone as hardcore as Ymir, though, Mikasa figured that this was Ymir's parent's house.

"Annie! It's good to see you!" A brunette boy flashed a smile at Annie. Mikasa then realized it was Marcel, standing to his right was Pieck, and to his left was a blonde teen that Mikasa didn't recognize. Pieck's tired eyes widened when she caught eye of Mikasa. Mikasa doing the same. 

"Pieck?" Mikasa asked her as if Pieck wasn't standing right in front of her. "M-Mikasa! What're you doing here?" Mikasa's face straightens. She felt angry. Pieck wasn't a cool kid. She was a loser just like Mikasa. Mikasa always felt comfortable that they were in the same boat. It was different now. 

"Hey, I want to introduce you guys to Mikasa." Annie said, pulling the brunette close. Mikasa felt strange. Annie was being a lot more touchy-feely in front of these people. What did it mean? The brunette brushed off the thought and introduced herself to Marcel and Pieck despite them already knowing her, then to the blonde teen who turned out to be named Zeke. He was from another school. 

Annie kept talking until a voice boomed through the house. Down the stairs came Ymir with a big smile on her face. On her arm was Historia. Mikasa groaned internally when she saw the blonde. Ymir then ran down the stairs, Historia shouting at her after her. The tanned teen found herself in front of Annie.

"It's been so long, Leonhardt!" She pulled Annie into a hug. It ended when Historia made her way down the stairs. Historia closed in on Annie and pushed Ymir away. Ymir backed off with a smirk on her face."Where's Hitch?" Her voice dripped with venom as she pressed a finger against Annie's chest.

Mikasa stood next to Ymir now, slightly afraid of Historia. She knew Historia was the 'Queen of all Bitches' but she had never seen her get so angry at someone like this before. Mikasa wanted to put herself between the two blondes but she fought the urge. She felt a little guilty though. It seemed that Annie normally took Hitch as her plus one, but Annie took Mikasa instead. Annie didn't seem intimidated by the shorter blonde at all though. 

"She couldn't make it." Annie said, smiling softly. Historia growled, backing away. Ymir chuckled and pulled Historia to her side, "Calm down, babe. I'm sure Hitch will find a ride." Historia pushed Ymir away and brought her attention to Annie. 

"Did you seriously take this fucking loser instead of Hitch?" She asked. Annie's face hardened when she heard Historia. "Ymir, take your bitch somewhere else please." Historia rolled her eyes at the comment. She whispered a subtle, 'whatever' and left for the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Ymir rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "I don't know how you deal with all that." Annie lets out a sigh. "It's worth it. Trust me." The brunette winks at the blonde. The two seniors chatted as Mikasa stood awkwardly. She decided to go find Historia.

Mikasa finds her way to Ymir's kitchen and sees Historia stuffing herself with cake. Historia looks up, flame filling her eyes. "What the fuck are you looking at?" The blonde asks, setting her fork down. Mikasa didn't know how to respond, so she took a seat across from Historia. 

"I'm sorry about Hitch." She said softly. "It's whatever. I just don't understand why Annie would bring YOU of all people to this party." Historia took a bite of cake. Mikasa had never actually seen Historia eat before. Not even at school during lunch. 

"Stop fucking staring at me!" Historia yells defensively. "Sorry." Mikasa looks away and focuses on the floor. "What do you want anyway?" The blonde asks, spinning the fork around in between her fingers. 

"I just wanted to say sorry." 

It was quiet then. The silence was occasionally interrupted by the sound of Historia eating. Then, the door to Ymir's house busted open. Both Historia and Mikasa looked up and at each other. 

Mikasa decided to go check out what had happened. When she went back into the living room she found Annie, Mikasa noticed that Hitch was there too. The teen was yelling at the blonde while Ymir stood to the side, trying her best not to laugh. It looked like Hitch was crying too. Mikasa closed in on the three of them. 

"You bitch!"

Mikasa felt a sharp pain hit her cheek. The pain seeped across her face as seconds went by. The brunette looked to see Hitch huffing, arm extended from the action of slapping Mikasa. She was frozen until Annie stepped in front of her. "Hitch, get out." The blonde said softly. 

Hitch's mouth was agape until salty tears began to flow down her face. She ran out the front door. Ymir burst out laughing, placing a hand on Annie's shoulder. "That was fucking hilarious!" Annie wasn't laughing though. She turned away from Ymir and placed a hand on Mikasa's now red cheek. 

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Her voice was soft. Annie's hand was warm and gentle. Mikasa couldn't feel the pain as her stomach filled with butterflies. She snapped out of it when Annie moved her hand away. "I'm fine." Mikasa said, showing a weak smile. The pain came back after that. 

"Hey, go get her something cold!" Annie barked at Ymir. The brunette runs into the kitchen at Annie's request. Mikasa blushed. Why did Annie care about her so much? The blonde led Mikasa to a nearby couch as if she couldn't walk by herself. Mikasa smiled at the gesture though. 

Ymir came back with a frozen bag of corn. "When did you become such a bitch?" The tanned teen threw the bag to Annie who caught it easily. "If she were Historia you'd do the same thing." Annie said, pressing the cold corn against Mikasa's cheek. The brunette shivered. 

"If she were Historia, Hitch would've never hit her in the first place." Ymir had a point. Annie scowled at that. As Ymir and Annie argued, Mikasa felt her face heat up despite the coldness of the corn on her cheek. Did Annie just compare their relationship to Ymir and Historia's? 

Ymir chuckled then, "I need a drink. What about you?" Annie nods. "And you?" Ymir turns to Mikasa. Did Ymir just offer her a drink? "Um, I guess?" Ymir smiles, "It's settled then. Let's go get some beer!" Ymir grabs her car keys out of her pocket and drags Annie to the garage. 

The blonde looked behind her, giving Mikasa a weak smile before she was taken out of the house by Ymir. Mikasa smiled back for a moment, it faded quickly though. With a sigh, Mikasa looked around. She could hang with Pieck until Annie came back. Mikasa didn't want to talk to Pieck though. They had nothing in common as far as she knew. They weren't even in the same boat anymore.

Mikasa had two choices; Talk to bully number one, aka, Historia. Or two, talk to bully number two, aka, Porco. Mikasa chose Historia. She began to search for the blonde, leaving the bag of corn behind. She checked the kitchen first since that was the last place she had seen Historia. The blonde wasn't there though. 

The brunette wandered around the house looking for Historia. As she went up the stairs she heard what sounded like someone retching. Mikasa went down the hall to see that a door was creaked open slightly. 

Taking a couple of steps toward the door, Mikasa took a peek through the crack in the door. She found Historia bending over Ymir's toilet, holding her hair back as she forced fingers down her throat. Mikasa quickly pulled away and pressed herself to the wall. Is this why she had never seen Historia eat? Did she hold off all day at school until she got home to binge, only to throw it back up a couple of hours later?

Mikasa decided to take another peek once the sound stopped. She looked in, eyes pinned on Historia who was now pressed up against the bathtub. Historia quickly noticed Mikasa and snapped out of her haze. She got up and grabbed Mikasa by the shirt, dragged her into the bathroom, and closed the door behind them.

The brunette's nose scrunched up, the smell of vomit filled her senses. She wondered how Historia seemed immune to the stench. Mikasa figured it was because Historia was used to it. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Historia pulls the both of them onto the floor.

"I- I was looking for you!" Mikasa was scared. She knew Historia's secret. What would Historia do to her? 

"Why were you looking for me?" Historia's eyes were filled with skepitism.

"Annie and Ymir went to go get drinks so I uh, I thought i'd hang out with you...?" Historia laughed at Mikasa's response. The blonde relaxed against the tub once more. "So um, why were you throwing up?" Mikasa glanced away awkwardly. She didn't know how to make conversation. 

Historia's brows furrowed. "None of your fucking buisiness. If you tell anyone about this, i'll make your life even more hellish than it already is." Mikasa simply nodded. 

They sat for a while in silence until shouts were heard down stairs. Historia quickly got up, washed her face, and flushed the toilet. "Where are you going?" Mikasa asked, worry thread into her voice. "I think Ymir's back. I need a drink." Historia opened the bathroom door and walked out. She threads a hand through her hair and turned back towards Mikasa, "You coming?" Mikasa nodded frantically and followed the blonde out.

When they got down the stairs, standing in the living room was Ymir and Annie. Historia quickly ran down the stairs and jumped into Ymir's arms. The brunette chuckled and pressed a kiss to Historia's forehead. "I got your favourite." Annie hands Ymir a bottle of strawberry-infused vodka. Historia smiles.

Mikasa still stood at the bottom of the stairs, standing awkwardly. Annie caught her staring and smiled. She mouthed, "Come here." and Mikasa did as she said. The blonde pulled Mikasa to her side, "I didn't know what you wanted but I think you need to get a little fucked up," Annie pulled out a Everclear vodka. Mikasa's eyes widened. 

"I don't drink." Annie frowned. "You need this. Come on." Mikasa stared at the bottle of alcohol for a moment. She wanted to impress Annie. She didn't want to be seen as a kid. "Alright." Annie smiles and pats the brunette's back, "Let's get some drinks!" Ymir beams. The senior and the would-be senior run into the kitchen to get some shot glasses. 

Historia and Mikasa waited. The blonde looked at her nails in the meantime. Mikasa stood and rubbed her neck, "So, why do you like strawberry vodka?" The brunette asked in an attempt to make small talk. 

The blonde looked up angrily, "What, do you not like it? Do you think it's bad?" Mikasa wondered why Historia was so defensive about everything.

"I never said that. I just wanted to know why you liked it." Mikasa attempts to keep her voice down so Annie and Ymir didn't hear them. Historia wasn't doing the same though. 

"Why? Are you in love with me or something?" Mikasa didn't even respond to that. She went back to looking at the floor until Annie and Ymir returned. 

When Annie and Ymir did return, Mikasa let out a content sigh. Ymir had some mixers in hand while Annie had the shot glasses. The blonde flashed Mikasa a smile before they set down everything on a nearby table. Ymir called the two sophomores over. 

Historia arrived first as she was speed walking. The blonde felt that it was a race between her and Mikasa. Mikasa didn't understand that. Historia stood next to Ymir while Mikasa stood by Annie. 

"Who's ready for some shots?" Ymir begins pouring a shot of strawberry vodka for Historia. The blonde downs it immediately after the brunette hands it to her. "Damn Hissy!" Annie smiles and cracks open a can of beer. Mikasa was surprised that Annie wasn't going to drink heavy liquor like the rest of them. 

Annie begins to pour a shot of Everclear vodka for Mikasa. Annie glances up at her while she pours it. The blonde flashes her a smile."For you." Mikasa's eyes go wide when Annie hands her the shot. Mikasa hesitantly took the shot glass and stares at it for a long moment. Was she just about to do this? 

The brunette hesitantly raises the glass to her lips. She looks up to see Annie who had a gentle smile on her face. Mikasa didn't feel pressured by Annie like she thought she would. Annie genuinely saw that Mikasa was dealing with some heavy shit. The blonde just wanted her to escape those problems. 

Mikasa takes a sip of the shot and her face turns sour. The alcohol burned her throat. It was much stronger than she imagined. How did people drink this stuff? "Oh god." Mikasa gags and sets the shot down. 

"Strong isn't it?" Annie chuckles. Mikasa smiled hearing Annie laugh. She felt butterflies in her stomach. The brunette snapped out of it when Annie began to speak again. 

"Try plugging your nose and downing it quickly." The blonde explained. Mikasa nods and picks up the shot once more. "Mind over matter." Annie jokes. Mikasa didn't pay attention to her words though. She plugs her nose with one hand and downs the shot like she had seen Historia do. 

The alcohol goes down her throat as she swallows. It burns for what seemed like forever but eventually, it wore off. Mikasa felt dizzy. She set the glass down and looked up at Annie who was smiling. "Now you just have to take a couple more!" Annie joked, though she wasn't wrong. Mikasa groaned while Annie just laughed.

The brunette was four shots in and felt herself getting dizzy. Why were the paints on the wall moving? She decided it would be best not to have any more booze. 

Annie kept drinking her beer, Ymir joined her, while Historia and Mikasa did shots. "Let's tell each other a secret," Historia starts, Mikasa nods dumbly, "I hate you." Mikasa's eyes go wide but doesn't let it bother her. Mikasa could feel her liquid courage bubbling, "Well, you make my life a living fucking hell." Historia's eyes go wide at that. "Okay, I'm sorry I guess." Mikasa didn't expect to hear that. 

"It's okay." Mikasa smiles. She then reaches a wobbly hand out to Historia, "Friends?" Mikasa asks with a smile. "Fuck you." Historia pushes her hand away. Mikasa decided that maybe them not being friends was for the best.

Historia gets up and places herself onto Ymir's lap. The two were face to face. Historia hungrily stole a kiss from Ymir. Ymir closed her eyes and began to kiss her back. Annie ignored them while Mikasa couldn't stop staring. Ymir opened her eyes and caught Mikasa staring. She gave her fellow brunette a smirk, then went back to kissing her girlfriend. 

Annie glanced up from her phone and also caught Mikasa staring. The blonde gets up and sits on the floor in front of Mikasa. "Can I kiss you?" Annie cups Mikasa's cheek. The brunette blushes furiously, the booze only making her reaction worse. Mikasa opens her mouth to accept but Annie presses her lips against Mikasa's. 

Mikasa froze. Annie's lips were on hers. This was her first kiss! Her first kiss was when she was drunk! Would she even remember the kiss? Would Annie remember the kiss? Mikasa's thoughts floated around her mind until she attempted to kiss Annie back. Whatever happened to not being easy?

She could feel Annie's lips. They were chapped and dry, but still soft. Mikasa didn't know what she was doing so she did her best to not ruin the moment. Annie's tongue swiped along her lips and Mikasa opened her mouth. The brunette felt a shock strike her core when she felt Annie's tongue against her own. 

They kissed like that for a moment until Annie pulled away in need of air. Annie sat and stared at Mikasa with lust clouded eyes while Mikasa looked away, not daring to make eye contact with the blonde. 

There were no words exchanged between the two of them, only the sound of other people chatting and their breathing. Annie snapped out of her trance and checked the time on her phone, "Shit. We gotta go." It was already 1AM. Annie quickly stood and grabbed her things. Mikasa was taken out of her haze and did the same. 

Ymir pushed Historia off of her and looked up at Annie with a raised brow. "Where are you going?" The brunette asked. Annie sighed, "We gotta go home. It's already 1AM." Ymir gives a silent 'oh' in response. Annie swiftly hugs Ymir and waves Historia goodbye, then she drags Mikasa out of the house. 

"Are you sure you can drive...?" Mikasa asks her. Mikasa had always been afraid of driving drunk after all the ads she had seen about it. Annie nods. Mikasa didn't trust her though. Mikasa would drive, but she only has her permit and not an actual license. That combined with drunk driving sounded like years in jail.

Annie gets into the car first and starts the engine. Mikasa stood outside the door. Do I get in? She asked herself. Her anxiety started to talk again. Could she stay over at Ymir's house for the night? She didn't want to get in an accident with Annie.

The blonde rolls down the passenger window and says, "Come on. It'll be fine." Her voice was calm, she hardly slurred her words. Though, she wasn't that drunk either. Mikasa felt calmed by her voice. It was low and tranquil. The brunette opens the passenger door and gets in as Annie told her to. Mikasa holds her backpack in her lap. 

There was a silence for a couple of minutes until Annie spoke up. "Do you want to stay at my house?" Mikasa went over the question in her head. She'd probably be hungover tomorrow morning so being at Annie's house would be better than her father seeing her like that. Plus he sleeps in on the weekends so she'd easily be able to sneak in. And if she slept over at Annie and Reiner's house, Annie wouldn't have to drive as much. Mikasa's conclusion led her to stay over at Annie's house. 

The drive wasn't as bad as she thought. Annie did swerve a little, but it was not as bad because they were just driving through the neighborhood. Ymir didn't live very far away from Annie or Mikasa. 

Once they made it, Annie and Mikasa got out and made their way to the front door. Annie jumped a little when she forgot to lock the car. She quickly did that and unlocked the front door. The blonde assumed that Reiner had locked it. 

Annie didn't bother turning on the light inside, instead, she took Mikasa's hand and led them to her room. Mikasa was a little surprised by how well Annie knew the layout of the house. She concluded that Annie and Reiner had lived here for a while. 

The blonde turns on the lights in her room after entering. Mikasa takes in the details of the room now that she has the chance. Most of the posters on Annie's wall were from a group named BABYMETAL. Mikasa had never heard of them, though the band's logo kind of looked like Metalica's logo. 

Mikasa didn't even realize that Annie was changing until she looked around the room to find the blonde. Mikasa's eyes eventually fell onto Annie and she instantly felt heated. The blonde had only been wearing a blue sports bra and boy shorts. Mikasa didn't expect Annie to have such a toned stomach and somewhat built arms. 

"What?" Annie asks, reaching for a sweatshirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. Mikasa just shakes her head and looks away. 

Then it hit the brunette. She didn't have anything to sleep in. Mikasa sighed. She didn't want to have to sleep in a skirt. 

"Here," Annie throws an outfit towards Mikasa. Mikasa barely caught it. "I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in that." The brunette smiled. "Thanks, I'm gonna go change." Off Mikasa went to the bathroom to change. 

Mikasa ended up changing and washing her makeup off since she didn't have any makeup remover. Mikasa could feel Annie's scent invade her senses once she put the clothes on. It was nice. Mikasa felt she could get used to this. When she got back to Annie's room, she saw the blonde setting up some blankets on the floor. 

"Is that for me?" The brunette askes, grabbing her backpack. Annie shakes her head. "I figured you'd want to sleep in the bed so I'm going to sleep on the floor." Mikasa frowned but didn't fight Annie's decision. 

"You assume things a lot." Mikasa says, getting into Annie's bed after setting her things down. 

"I'm usually right though." Annie counters. Mikasa didn't feel like responding. Her head was pounding and everything was spinning. She laid back in Annie's bed. The smell of the blonde enveloped her. It made her feel like everything was going to be okay. 

Annie turns off the lights, the only thing that stood out in the dark was the digital alarm clock on Annie's nightstand.

The blonde shuffles to her makeshift bed on the floor and lays down. They laid in silence until Mikasa whispered a gentle, "Goodnight." Annie smiled to herself. "Goodnight." 

Mikasa snuggled herself in the blankets. Her mind wandered to the kiss at Ymir's house. What did it mean? Her cheeks heated up thinking about it. The kiss had left her panting. Mikasa wasn't a very sexual person, but thinking about it made her feel a pulse between her legs.

She shook of the thoughts though. She needed to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what'd you think? leave a comment telling me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gets home safely.

Mikasa awoke to the sound of silence. Usually, when she woke up, she heard the sound of her father rummaging around the house. But at Annie's house, it was silent. 

Even with the silence, her head was pounding like crazy. The brunette sat up and placed a hand against her head. She had never had a headache this bad. Mikasa figured that this was what being hungover felt like. Closing her eyes for a second made it feel a little better. 

The silence was interrupted by the sound of a quiet snore. Mikasa looks down to see Annie sleeping haphazardly. Both of Annie's arms were in different places, as were her legs. The blanket was a mess too. Mikasa didn't take Annie to be a fighter in her sleep, though she couldn't say since she knew almost nothing about Annie.

Mikasa thought back to last night. She thought they'd talk more since they were going to a party together, but every time they could talk, Annie was pulled away by someone. Then her mind wandered to the kiss they shared. Mikasa's hand trailed up to her lips and caressed them gently. Annie had kissed her. Annie had been her first kiss.

The brunette was surprised at how calm she felt after replaying the memory in her head. Maybe it was because the memory was fuzzy. She didn't know. What did the kiss even mean? She asked herself. Mikasa went over the memory in her head again. Annie had been very touchy-feely with Mikasa at the party. But why would Annie have a thing for her? They hardly knew each other. Mikasa shook her head. All this thinking made her headache worse. 

She laid sat there for another moment until she sniffed herself. Mikasa gagged. She reeked of booze. If her father smelled her he'd know exactly what happened last night. She then checked the time from the clock on Annie's nightstand. It was already 9:36. Mikasa instantly got up in this panicked state and shook Annie awake.

"Annie! Annie!" Annie's eyes opened slowly. "Annie, wake up." Mikasa still shook her until Annie's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?" The blonde blinked slowly and flashed a weak smile. Mikasa wanted to smile back but the thought of her father abusing her prevented it. She hated living in fear of that man. She hated submitting. It made her feel weak.

"Can I take a shower here?" The brunette had stopped shaking Annie at this point. 

"Hmm? Oh, shower? Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Annie then turned over onto her side in hopes of falling back asleep. 

With Annie's permission, Mikasa grabbed her backpack and went down the hall to the bathroom. Mikasa started to undress until she heard footsteps. They stopped once they reached the bathroom door.

"Damnit, Annie..." The voice mumbled. She assumed it was Reiner. The footsteps continued down the hall and to the kitchen. Mikasa let out a sigh. She didn't want Reiner to know she was here. Especially after what happened on Thursday. 

The brunette finished undressing and hopped into the shower. She kept it quick, just washing her body in hopes of getting the stench of alcohol off. Afterward, Mikasa got dressed. Her father would probably be awake soon. Mikasa grabbed her phone out of her bag only to realize that she didn't charge it last night. She silently cursed to herself and opened the bathroom door. 

When she looked up, she was faced with a kind-looking woman whom she had never seen before. Mikasa's eyes widened, as did the woman. "Who might you be?" The woman asks. Mikasa blinked and muttered out her name. 

"Mikasa... Oh! You're Reiners friend! He's told me about you." Mikasa groaned internally. She didn't want to be associated with Reiner. "Sorry, I'm Laura, Reiner's mom." Laura stook out her hand with a gentle smile on her face. Mikasa took it carefully and shook.

"Do you need a ride home?" Mikasa nodded. The blonde woman smiled, "You don't talk much, do you?" Mikasa studdered out a sorry and followed Mrs.Leonhardt to the front door. Reiner was in the kitchen. Reiner stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mikasa. 

"Good morning, hun." Mrs.Leonhardt waved to Reiner who replied with a mouthful of cereal. The blonde woman smiled and unlocked the door. Mikasa ignored Reiner and followed the blonde outside to the driveway. 

Laura grabbed her keys from her pocket and struggled to find her car key. Mikasa cursed internally. How was she supposed to respect her elders when they took so long to find their fucking car keys?! "Oh, here it is." Mrs.Leonhardt unlocks the car. Mikasa got in the sound she heard the car make a meeping noise and placed her bag on her lap. 

"In a rush are you?" The woman giggled, putting the key in the ignition after she got in. Mikasa gave a weak smile. Laura asked where Mikasa lived and the brunette directed her as they went. They made their way to a longer street. Mikasa informed the blonde that she had to turn right at the end of the street. 

"So, what were you doing sleeping over at my house?" Laura asks. Mikasa panicked when she heard the question. The blonde giggles at how Mikasa froze. "I just want to know that you and Reiner are using protection." She said softly, hoping not to scare the brunette anymore. 

Mikasa was halted mentally at that comment. She and Reiner? She had never thought about having sex with Reiner before he had asked if she would. Mikasa didn't ever really think about having sex with boys in general. Did she even like boys? Her mind filled with questions that she had never asked herself before. Then the memory of the kiss with Annie filled Mikasa's mind. 

She had never kissed anyone before, nor had she ever really wanted to kiss anyone before. But when she saw Historia and Ymir kissing there was a pulse in her nether regions. What did it mean?

"Honey, are you okay?" Mrs.Leonhardt stopped the car and turned towards Mikasa. The brunette felt lightheaded again. She turned herself towards Annie's mom and asked, "Do you have any water?" The question reminded Mikasa of Annie. Even in this dream-like state, she felt herself smile. Her cheeks felt warm when she thought of the blonde girl. 

"You're lucky that I always have some in the car for Reiner after he gets off of football practice. Here," Laura hands Mikasa a water bottle. The brunette gladly takes it, pops off the cap, and chugs it. The blonde woman began driving again. 

"So, what were you doing at my house?" Mikasa felt her good mood fade at the question. 

"Me and Annie-"

"Annie?" Mrs.Leonhardt looked over at the brunette with a brow raised. "You do know she's a... a lesbian, correct? Do you really want to be making friends with someone like her?" Mikasa felt a rage quickly bubble inside of her. How could Annie's mother say something like that? "Someone like her? You mean someone who has no choice in the matter of who they're attracted to?" Mikasa wasn't mumbling anymore. 

Laura's face instantly went soft after hearing Mikasa's words. "I guess you must be one of them then." Her voice was soft. Mikasa was silent then. Was she a lesbian? Was she into girls? 

Eventually, the car approached Mikasa's home. The brunette pointed out which house she stayed in. Mikasa let out a sigh of relief. She never thought she'd be happy to be home. It was better than being interrogated by Reiner's mom. 

"Thank's for the ride." Mikasa opened the car door without looking back at the blonde woman and got out. Laura drove away after that. Mikasa took a breath. There was a lot on her mind. She had just been called a lesbian and was now having doubts about her sexuality.

Mikasa made her way to the front door and cursed when she remembered that she forgot to bring her copy of the house key. The brunette opened the mailbox and grabbed the spare key. She opened to door to a quiet house. That made her sigh in relief. 

The brunette quickly tiptoed to her room. Before she entered, Mikasa quickly looked around the corner to check if her father was still asleep. He was. She smiled and went back to her room.

She set down her bag and quickly found a pair of shorts and a teeshirt to put on. After changing, Mikasa plopped down on her bed. The brunette sighed. Was she a lesbian? No, I can't be a lesbian. Mikasa told herself. She has had crushes on boys before so how could she be a lesbian? It seemed like forever that the brunette just laid there, debating herself over her sexuality. If I'm not a lesbian, then why did I like the kiss? She asked herself.

Mikasa groans. This was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay shes home safe:) im excited for the next chapteer! make sure to stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa find's Annie's phone number in her contacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to thank you all for 100 kudos. this story means so much to me because it's based loosely based off of my own experiences. If you're a fellow abuse victim i really hope this story has helped you as it has helped me. I hope all of you are safe and i hope you enjoy this chapter. thank you again for 100 kudos. -Leo

The rest of Saturday felt longer than it normally did for Mikasa. She spent most of it scrolling through her phone. Mikasa decided it would be a good idea to try and mend her friendship with Reiner. When she opened her contacts her eyes widened. At the top of the list was Annie's name. How had she gotten Annie's phone number? Did she get it when they were drunk? 

The idea of talking to Reiner went sour after Mikasa saw Annie's name on her screen. She tapped on her name and opened a new conversation. The brunette pondered for a moment. She didn't know what to say. Mikasa let out a sigh. Would it be awkward if she texted Annie first? Were things already awkward because of the kiss? Did Annie even remember the kiss?  
Mikasa massaged her temples. All this thinking was giving her a headache.

She took a breath and began to type. Deciding to go with an easy conversation starter, Mikasa wrote, "Hey, wyd?" Now all she had to do was wait. 

The brunette sat looking at her phone intensely, waiting for Annie to respond. Yet, no response was given. She sighs and sets her phone down on the nightstand beside her bed. 

Mikasa laid down and stares at the ceiling. Her thoughts began to wander into all sorts of places; questioning her sexuality, replaying the kiss, trying to figure out why Reiner asked if she'd have sex with him. The past week had been crazy for Mikasa. 

Mikasa's mind then came across the topic of her abuse. She cringed at the thought and rolled over to her nightstand to check if Annie had texted her back. The blonde hadn't. Mikasa rolls back over to where she was and continued her train of thought. 

Was the abuse my fault? She asks herself. Maybe it is my fault. Maybe he was right. Maybe I did want it. Maybe I did tempt him. Mikasa's thoughts were flooding her mind and began to break the dam that was her eyes. Tears filled her eyes. Wiping them away, Mikasa sniffled. 

"It's my fault, isn't it?" She says to herself softly, sitting up.

A buzzing sound cleared the silence that Mikasa had been sitting in. She quickly crawls over to her phone. Annie has messaged her. The brunette's eyes lit up in a way they hadn't for a long time. It was as if she hadn't been crying moments before. 

Annie: Nothing much. Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow? Ik it's Sunday and you have school Monday but we're not going anywhere crazy.

Mikasa smiled. She wanted to go with Annie no matter where the blonde was going. Why did she feel like that though? Mikasa felt a fit of anger inside of her. Why did Annie make her stomach flutter? Why did she like the kiss they shared? Mikasa pushes away her thoughts and types back a reply to Annie's message.

Mikasa: Sure. Where are we going?

Annie: Just to the arcade around my house

Mikasa was puzzled. There was an arcade around their neighborhood?

They texted each other the details and confirmed a date when Annie would pick Mikasa up. Mikasa honestly didn't know how she was going to sneak out. Her foster father would probably be in the living room watching TV which prevented Mikasa from going out the front door. She supposed she could go out from her window again, or maybe through the back door. Mikasa was determined to find a way no matter what.

Annie: I'll see you then:)

Mikasa had a goofy grin on her face when she saw Annie send a smiley face. This was the first time someone had made Mikasa feel like this. It was a strange feeling. Mikasa didn't know how to describe it. 

Mikasa: Alright.

The brunette set her phone down felt her heart leap out of her chest. A wide smile covered her face. She was going on a date with Annie! She blushed a little when she called it a date in her mind. Were just going as friends. Mikasa told herself. Her mind began to ponder that thought though. 

The thought of being more than friends with Annie crossed her mind just now. It made her blush. She shook her head, "We kissed. We're already more than friends, right? Friends don't kiss each other, right?" Mikasa let out a sigh. This was too much. What was more important was devising a plan on how to sneak out of the house in the middle of the day. She began to work on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be a lot longer so it might take a little while for me to post it. please stay tuned though! <333


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie takes Mikasa along on a secret double date with Ymir and Historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is centered around Annie so that i could develop her character more:) also, there's a sex scene in this chapter woooooooooooo! also sorry theres like, three flashbacks in here lol. i just wanted to flesh annie out more okay:")

For Annie, Sunday took forever to come. Her date with Mikasa had her anxious but also giddy. The blonde had been thinking over mostly the same things that Mikasa had been since the party. The biggest thing being the kiss they shared.

When Annie thought of it, it made her smile. The brunette's lips had been so soft. So pure. She assumed that she was Mikasa's first kiss. But then her mind got the best of Annie. "She's 15," Annie says to herself. She let out a sigh. Annie was three years older than Mikasa, which wasn't that bad. The problem was, was that Annie wasn't a minor anymore. And, she's turning 19 this year which makes her not a minor. 

She groans. Why did she have to kiss Mikasa? When it happened, Annie wasn't thinking. She just saw Mikasa staring at Historia and Ymir and decided to kiss the 15-year-old. The blonde shakes the thought away and checks her phone. She had to pick up Mikasa in 30 minutes. 

Annie got up and off her bed, then proceeds to open her closet door. She didn't know what to wear other than her usual sweatshirt and pants combo. In reality, Annie cared about what Mikasa thought of her. Annie had a lot of anxiety, she took medication for it. But she usually hid that fact with a calm, cool, collected mask. She wanted Mikasa to think of her as the cool high school dropout. Not the anxious high school dropout who doesn't even have their GED yet.

The blonde kept going through her closet. She found a shirt that said, "Kiss my balls." and smiled at it. Her uncle had given her that shirt. It was from a bar that he worked at. Annie grabbed the shirt, a pair of black, ripped jeans and began to change her clothes. 

As she changed, her mind went back to when Mikasa stayed over at their house. Annie wondered why the brunette had left in such a rush. It confused her. She frowned at the memory. Mikasa hadn't even said goodbye. Annie's anxiety latched onto the thought.

Did she not like the kiss? "I thought she liked it." Annie muttered to herself, taking off her sweatshirt. All she had underneath was a blue sports bra. She hardly changed out of it. Her mom always complained about how she needed to wash said bra, but Annie was lazy and didn't care. 

Annie wasn't just on antianxiety medication, she was also on antidepressants After her mom died, everything just got a lot harder for her. She went to therapy for a while but it didn't seem to help either. Through therapy, she was quickly diagnosed with depression. She dropped out of high school because of this. She didn't have the will to do her work. Annie hardly had a reason to get up in the morning. To make things worse, she was bullied up until highschool. It all changed when she and Ymir became friends. They met in their freshman year math class on the first day of school.

"Hey, I don't get this. Do you?" A younger Ymir nudged her elbow against an unsuspecting blonde. Annie turned towards the brunette in confusion. Why was someone talking to her? 

"It's just an introduction statement. You write about yourself." Annie was a little annoyed by Ymir's question but she didn't show it. Usually, Annie didn't care if she came off as an asshole, but she felt weird around Ymir. Ymir had hardly said a word to her and it made Annie feel safe. Maybe because she's taller? A younger Annie asked herself.

The two didn't talk for the rest of the period. They met again in their fifth period which was their PE class. Their coach made them run a couple of laps just to fill some time, they then got their padlocks for their lockers, and finally, their coach passed around a signup sheet for the football team. 

Ymir was sitting in the row in front of her so she got to it before Annie. The tanned teen signed her name and passed it onto the girl next to her. When it came to Annie, she considered just passing it on. She stared at the page for a moment, pondering whether to sign it or not. Feeling drawn to Ymir, the blonde signed herself up for the football team. 

From that day forward, the two had practiced together until the end of football season. Annie remembered when Ymir had pulled her to the side near the end of the season. 

"Annie!" Freshman Ymir had been late. Annie would usually roll her eyes when someone came in late, but Ymir had always seemed to be late. Annie had already been dressed. They had a game soon. It was the final game of the season. Most of their team was nervous, but the few who weren't reassured their fellow teammates. 

"We have Ymir and Annie on our team. We have this in the bag." Annie had heard one of her teammate's mutter. The blonde felt proud after hearing that. Annie felt like she belonged. Like she was needed. It gave her a reason to get up in the morning. She had to admit though, she and Ymir had become quite the duo. 

"What is it?" Annie asked, trying not to sound annoyed. She and Ymir had become a lot closer. Little did Annie know that that was about to change. Ymir jogged the rest of the way over to Annie and began to dress in her gear for the game. 

Ymir let out a content sigh, a smile painting her face. "I just wanted you to know that I think of you as my partner." Annie's eyes widened at that. A pink hue came across both of their faces. "N-Not like that!" Ymir clarified, looking away. 

The brunette took a breath. "I just think of you as my partner in crime, y'know? Like uh, I don't know. I just think we make a good team. I want things to stay like that I guess." Annie actually smiled at that. She didn't smile often back then. Ymir was surprised to see Annie smile. It made her smile in return. 

Annie put a hand out, "Partners?" She said. Ymir firmly grasped Annie's hand. 

"Partners."

The memory faded when Annie heard a knock at her door. She quickly pulled the shirt over her head and opened the door to see her mother. "Annie, I know you're going out. Can you maybe deliver this box to the post office for me?" Annie lets out a sigh. Laura wasn't her birth mother, hell, Reiner was only her half-brother. 

She looked to see Laura with a box in her hand. Annie took the box and closed the door without a word. "I guess that's a yes." Her mother said to the closed door. Annie sighed in relief when she heard Laura walk away. 

Annie quickly took off her sweat pants and pulled on the pair of jeans she had picked out. She checked her phone once more, seeing that it was time to leave. The blonde unlocked her phone and opened her contacts. Clicking on Mikasa's name, she quickly sent a text letting the brunette know that she was on her way. 

Before Annie left her room, she popped an antianxiety med into her mouth and quickly downed it with some water. She then made her way out of her room and walked to the front door. "Annie do you have-" Laura was cut off by Annie who held up the package she needed to be delivered. Laura didn't appreciate how rude Annie's gesture was but was thankful that her task was getting done. 

The blonde grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Before she reached her hand to the doorknob, a voice interrupted her. "Where are you going?" It was a male voice. Annie sighed and turned around to be faced by Reiner. He towered over her. That pissed her off. She didn't understand why or how Reiner was so tall. Annie's father was short, as was Laura.

"Out." Annie turned back around and opened the door. Reiner put his large hand on the door and closed it. Annie groaned, "What the fuck do you want, dude!" "Annie! Language!" Reiner snickered. Laura wasn't a fan of cursing, Reiner didn't curse too much because of that. Annie on the other hand usually cursed like a sailor. 

"Sorry." She muttered, looking away. Reiner kept her pinned between him and the door. Annie was two seconds away from drop kicking him. She wouldn't act on the thought though. At least, not in front of Laura. Annie already felt like Laura hated her. She didn't want to make it worse.

"So, where is out?" He asks. Annie rolls her eyes. "With Ymir and Historia." The blonde boy raised a brow. "So, are you just going to be their third wheel for the rest of your life?" Annie's brows furrowed. "Is this about Mikasa? Are you just jealous that I get way more pussy than you?" Reiner's body physically tensed and Annie smirked at his reaction. 

"Annie! Annie-" Annie was already out the door before Laura could finish her sentence. She looked back to see the door hanging open, Reiner in the doorway frozen, and Laura behind him rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. Annie waves back with a laugh and gets into her car.

After Annie got in, she exhaled a heavy breath. She was used to being the delinquent in the family, but she had never done something like that. A wide smile painted her face. She went to start the car only to notice that her hand was visibly shaking. That made her smile even more.

The ride to Mikasa's house was short. Annie had surprised herself knowing that she remembered exactly how to get to the brunette's house considering she had only been there once. The thought made her a little angry. Even if she did like Mikasa in that way, who's to say she'd like Annie back? Annie didn't even know if Mikasa is into girls. 

She lets out a sigh and pulls out her phone. Quickly typing out a message to Mikasa, she writes,

Annie: Here. Are you ready?

The blonde quickly opens the glove department and grabs another antianxiety pill. She glances up to see the door of Mikasa's house, checking if the brunette was out yet. Mikasa wasn't so Annie grabbed a half drunken water bottle from the floor of her car and swallowed the pill. 

Eventually, Annie received a text back from Mikasa saying she'd be out in a second. So, Annie waited. Annie began to think about what her relationship with Mikasa would turn into. Annie was hard to pin down and form a relationship with. Annie hadn't loved since her last girlfriend, Hitch. 

Annie thought back to when they first met. Annie was a sophomore that year while Hitch was a freshman. The two shared an algebra A credit recovery class. They also sat next to each other. Usually, Annie ignored Hitch. The dirty blonde was usually muttering curse words to herself or texting someone on her phone. They didn't talk much outside of asking to borrow a pencil or an eraser. 

They officially started talking at a party that year. Ymir had been invited to some cheerleader's party and decided to take Annie as her plus one. The blonde was a little grouchy considering that she was the designated driver. She went in thinking she didn't know anyone there. Little did Annie know that the storm called, Hitch Dreyse, was there.

Annie was sitting in the corner, sipping on water when a drunk Hitch wandered in her direction. The dirty blonde plopped down next to Annie without a word. They sat in silence for a little while until Hitch spoke up.

"My mom is getting a divorce from my dad." She said. Annie looked away from her water and turned her attention towards Hitch. "She caught him fucking some fucking whore." Tears begin to form in Hitch's eyes. Annie sat as tears began to stream down the girl's eyes. She didn't know what to say considering this was the first time they were talking outside of class. 

Annie decided to attempt to comfort her underclassmen. She pulled Hitch into a hug. Hitch didn't fight it so Annie hugged her tighter. "Hey, it's okay." She did her best to comfort the girl. She inhaled Hitch's scent which was mostly masked in alcohol, but Annie could smell a light floral smell. 

"It's not okay!" Hitch pushes Annie away from her. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Hitch yells, eyes closed in anger. Annie just sat awkwardly. She felt her face heat up when a couple of the other party-goers cast their vision towards them. 

"I think it's just a thing people say." Annie says, looking away. At the time, Annie didn't use the calm, collected mask that she used nowadays. Hitch then got up and brought Annie with her. "Hey where are we-" Hitch dragged Annie to the closest bathroom. Once they arrived, Hitch pushed Annie against the wall. 

"Kiss me." She said. Annie looked away in shame. She couldn't kiss Hitch. Not while her fellow blonde was drunk. What if she told everyone that Annie had forced herself onto her? Annie's anxiety forced her to push Hitch away. 

"You're drunk." Annie says, reaching for the bathroom door. 

Hitch reached for Annie. "Please?" 

Annie turns towards her. She could see the hurt in her eyes. A pang of guilt ran through her. Annie had never seen Hitch look like that before. The blonde waited for a moment and took a couple of breaths. Was she really about to do this? 

Exhaling a sigh, she said, "Fuck it." Annie closed in on Hitch, she could hear the dirty blonde's breath catch up in her throat when Annie's lips pressed against hers. Annie kissed her gently, almost lovingly. This wasn't Annie's first kiss. Though, it was her first kiss with a so-called straight girl. Annie never knew Hitch to be anything but straight. Hell, she didn't even have confirmation of that. But this changed the game.

Hitch pulled back in need of air. Annie looked up at her, eyes clouded with lust. Annie didn't imagine Hitch's lips to be anything other than soft. They didn't disappoint. The blonde could feel a pulse down below.

"Annie..." Hitch whimpered softly, out of breath. Annie pounced when she heard Hitch ask for her. Annie began to press gentle kisses against Hitch's lips. The dirty blonde kissed her back roughly which surprised Annie. She didn't take Hitch to be into rough sex. 

"Annie-" Hitch was cut off with a kiss. "Take off-" Annie was already at it though. She quickly pulled Hitch's top off, leaving the dirty blonde's chest exposed, only protected by her navy blue pushup bra. 

Annie stared for a moment, taking in the sight of the freshman's tits. She placed her hands on them and began to massage them. The blonde noticed that Hitch's nipples were poking through the fabric of her bra. She smiled and began to run her fingers over them. "Annie-!" Hitch choked, body tensing. "Wait let me-" Hitch reached to unclip her bra when Annie's hand stopped her. The blonde began to unclip it until Hitch pushed Annie's hands away. "I can undress myself."

She smiled at Hitch. Annie waited patiently as Hitch took off her bra. When it fell to the floor, Annie's eyes widened. They looked bigger like this. Fuller, heavier. Annie liked what she saw. 

The blonde soaked in the sight of Hitch's bare breasts for a little while longer. She then smiled and cupped them gently, looking up at Hitch with loving eyes. "They're beautiful." Annie says softly. She decided to test the waters with slight praise. 

"You say that to everyone." Hitch mutters. Annie raised a brow when she saw Hitch blush and look away. Maybe praise was the key. Annie then noticed Hitch sway a little to the left. She remembered that Hitch was drunk. Anxiety began to eat at her while she gently fondled the breasts in her hand. 

Annie did her best not to sound worried when she spoke, "Are you sure you want this? Are you going to regret this tomorrow? I can't... I wouldn't be able to live myself if you regret this." Annie's eyes were pleading. Hitch saw that and felt as if she had a moment of clarity. 

"I guess. It's whatever." The dirty blonde said. Annie felt herself fill with anger after processing what Hitch said. How could Hitch think about her body like that? Especially with one so beautiful. 

"How can you say that?" She stops when Hitch pulls away from her. 

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Hitch looked hurt. Annie stood in shock for a moment, observing Hitch for a moment. "Come on!" Annie could see tears in the freshman's eyes. It then dawned on her that Hitch wanted to escape the pain. Annie's eyes softened on the girl and resumed her motions, occasionally brushing her fingers over Hitch's pink nipples.

Annie smiled at how beautiful Hitch was. "I really meant what I said," She starts. Leaning over, she whispers into Hitch's ear, "You're making me so wet." Her voice was lewd. Hitch moaned but quickly covered her mouth with a hand. Annie gently pulled the hand away. "I want to hear you, Hitch." Hitch sucked in a breath when she heard Annie mutter her name so lovingly. Annie noticed this.

A part of Annie felt so warm while doing this. Making Hitch feel good. Helping her escape. She felt like she was doing a good deed. "Be loud for me, Hitch." She murmured, warm breath against Hitch's ear. Her voice was filled with love. She wanted Hitch to feel as if she was the center of Annie's world right now.

Opening her mouth, Hitch began to pant as Annie touched her. Seeing Hitch looking so lewd made Annie's clit throb. She started to fondle Hitch roughly, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Hitch whimpered, but it wasn't enough for Annie.

She pinched the dirty blonde's nipples, earning a loud moan out of Hitch. Annie liked that. Stepping up her game, Annie latched her mouth onto Hitch's breast. "Annie- Fuck-" Hitch could hardly speak when Annie's tongue twisted around her hardened nipple. Annie relished in Hitch's pleasure. Hearing Hitch say her name got her even more excited. 

"Annie," Hitch pushed Annie's head away from her chest. Annie looked up confused. Anxiety started to fill her body. The thought of; Did she not like it? Filled Annie's mind. Hitch continued though, "I'm... Ready for down here." Hitch lifted her skirt to show her white panties that had been soaked through. 

Annie's eyes widen at the sight. "Did I really make you that excited, Hitch?" She asks softly against Hitch's ear. Hitch could hear the smirk on Annie's face. She wanted to slap it right off. Annie grasps the hem of Hitch's underwear and tugs the down Hitch's milky thighs. 

"I-I can do it myself." Hitch placed one hand on Annie's shoulder for support as she lifting one leg at a time, pulling down her underwear and kicking them off to the side. 

Annie takes in the sight of Hitch's dripping cunt. Hitch looks away, "Get on with it!" She says, blushing angrily. Annie smiles. Normally, angry people made her uncomfortable, but Hitch was somehow cute when she was angry. She seemed to be less angry and more flustered. Annie pondered if Hitch was an angry person. 

Annie nods and begins to trace a finger around the sides of Hitch's clit. The dirty blonde gives Annie an angry look but the blonde didn't pay attention to that. Annie took her time, bringing her finger down to Hitch's wet entrance then going back to tracing around her clit. "How do you want it?" She asks. 

Hitch responded immediately. "Hard." Annie nods. She went back to Hitch's sopping entrance and aligned two fingers with the hole. The blonde slowly pushes them inside, feeling Hitch's walls clamp around her. The dirty blonde gasps, Annie looks up to check on her, "Are you okay?" She asks. 

Hitch nods, "Get on with it." Annie does as she's told despite her concern for the girl. She begins to pump her fingers in and out of the freshman. She took her time to feel all of the ridges and bumps inside of Hitch. The girl quickly got frustrated with Annie and urged her to go harder. The blonde listened. 

"Hitch, you're so fucking sexy," Annie says. Hitch whines, bucking her hips. Annie could now confirm that Hitch definitely had a praise kink. Possibly a thing for hearing her name being said too.

"You're so tight. I love how wet you are." Hitch groaned, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Annie loved Hitch's reactions. They spurred her on even more.

"Sh-shut up..." Hitch didn't sound like she wanted Annie to stop though. Annie just smiled at her attempt to fight off the praise. 

Annie cooed line after line of praise into Hitch's ear, speaking her mind as she pleased. Hitch's leg trembled, hardly standing upright. Being drunk wasn't helping her either. Annie supported her though, using her other hand to wrap around Hitch's midriff. 

Deciding to test the waters, Annie delivered the line, "You're such a fucking slut, Hitch." Hitch gasped, her knees buckling. The blonde smiled. She pumped her nimble fingers in and out of Hitch's wet snatch, curling them once she was knuckle deep. 

"I'm close-" Hitch sucked in a breath. The dirty blonde placed her hand on Annie's shoulder for support as it was hard to stand. She reached her other hand up to her breast, fondling it roughly. Annie took in the sight of Hitch pinching and pulling at her nipples. Annie used her shortness to her advantage and began to kiss Hitch's neck roughly. "Mark me." Hitch urged silently. Annie did as she was told. 

Annie sucked Hitch's flesh until there was a purple mark on her neck. Hitch kept repeating the mantra and Annie went with it. Not really thinking about how Hitch would have to hide all of those marks. 

The kissing must have been the final straw as Hitch let out a string of swear words, body shaking and her hips bucking. Annie pumped as much as she could, hoping to ride Hitch through her orgasm. Hitch's eyes finally opened after a couple of moments. Annie took this as a cue to pull her fingers out. 

Hitch lowered herself to the floor and let out a sigh. Annie following suit. They sat in silence until Hitch spoke up. "Thanks. I needed that." She said, not daring to make eye contact with the blonde. Annie just nods. Had she really just fucked her classmate? Her underclassmen for that matter.

The memory faded when Annie heard a tapping at her car window. Looking up, she saw Mikasa. Annie turned tomato red and quickly unlocked the car. Mikasa didn't pay mind to Annie's reaction as she seemed quite panicked. 

"Are you okay?" Annie asked, concern bleeding through her voice. She pushed aside her embarrassment of being caught thinking about sex. Annie was scared of how Mikasa could instantly change her mood. No one ever had that effect on her. Their whole relationship felt strange to her. Most of Annie's relationships were unhealthy, mostly due to her assuming things. She definitely had a problem. Annie hated how Mikasa was right.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous." Mikasa muttered, getting into the car. The brunette took off her backpack and placed it in her lap.

Annie reached a hand towards Mikasa, muttering a quiet 'sorry' and opened the glove department. "Here," She offered the brunette one of her antianxiety meds. Mikasa declined with a shake of the head though. 

"I heard it's not good to take other people's prescriptions." Annie opened her mouth to ask how the brunette knew it was a prescription, but Mikasa quickly pointed to Annie's name on the bottle. 

"You're smart." Annie says, putting the vile of medication away. 

Mikasa shook her head, "I just have common sense." Annie froze at that. Mikasa's eyes widened and she suddenly began to shake her head, "Not saying you don't! I just-!" Annie smiled which stopped the brunette from rambling. 

"No, you're right." Mikasa let out a sigh in relief after hearing that. 

Annie then put the car in drive and they began their journey to the arcade. It was quiet for a short time. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable though. Annie felt at ease. She took a breath and let out a content sigh. Things felt good, though, she wondered why Mikasa had been so frantic when got to the car. 

The blonde opened her mouth to ask about that, but Mikasa suddenly spoke up. As if she didn't want to answer the question. "So, are we going alone or...?" Mikasa asks, turning towards her. Annie began to speak, then mentioned that they were going on a double date with Ymir and Historia. She could visibly see the life drain from Mikasa's face.

"Do you not like them or something?" Annie tried her best not to sound offended. Hypothetically, if she and Mikasa were to date, she'd want Mikasa to like her friends. Annie smiled internally at the thought. She did like Mikasa, but it was hard for her to love after being traumatized by relationships thanks to Hitch. 

"No, It's just," Mikasa takes a breath, "Historia kind of um, she kinda bullies me?" She exhales heavily. Annie frowns. She hadn't known about that. She figured that Historia was only being bitchy at the party because Hitch wasn't Annie's plus one. 

"And Ymir?" Annie prayed that Ymir and Mikasa didn't have history. Mikasa pondered for a minute or two, then shook her head. 

"No, I'm just a little scared of her. Considering she's the football team captain. She's a legend at school, you know? And..." Mikasa went on to talk about Ymir's status. Annie began to dissociate though. She felt... Inferior to Ymir. Ymir had it all; She was football team captain, was dating the most popular girl in school, had friends. Annie didn't have any of that. Not since she dropped out of school. 

Annie wasn't jealous though. Instead, she was envious. Annie wanted more friends because if she was being honest with herself, she was lonely. She hated sitting at home all day having no one to text other than Ymir and Historia. She groaned internally when she thought of Hitch crossed her mind. Why did I have to ruin things? She asks herself. There was no one to blame but herself. Annie couldn't even blame Mikasa. 

"Annie!" The blonde snapped out of the haze and realized she was about to drive into a light pole on the sidewalk. She swerved, a loud screech pierced both of their ears. Annie quickly hit the brakes once the car was back on the road, the both of them exhaled a breath they were holding. Then it was silent. 

Annie could feel the tension. Mikasa opened her mouth to speak but closed it. The blonde let out a sigh. She started the car back up and took a breath.

"Sorry." Annie kept her eyes on the road now. Sure, she wanted to avoid another accident, but she also didn't want to look into Mikasa's eyes. What did the brunette think of her now that she had seen her without the mask? Annie did her best to push away the thought. It'll be fine. She told herself. 

Mikasa dismissed her apology with a smile. Annie lingered on how Mikasa smiled. Did she notice me dissociating? She asks herself. Annie told herself that'd it'd be okay though. Her mask was best executed when she was around Ymir. It'd be fine once they got there. 

The rest of the drive was silent, other than Mikasa sneezing once. Annie wanted to bless her but decided not to. It was in the name of the mask she used. Annie felt guilty about that though. A part of her wanted Mikasa to know the real her, but she felt like the real her was sad and pathetic. Lonely even. 

As they approached the parking lot, Mikasa scanned it for Historia's car. Annie noticed this. Historia drove in a white Charger. It was easy to spot her car from a mile away because of that. She often complained about how she wanted a better car though. Usually saying her father wouldn't buy her one because he was afraid she'd crash it. Annie laughed at the thought. Historia wasn't a very good driver whatsoever. There was a rumor going around that her father had just paid the DMV to give Historia her license.

"You ready?" Annie asks, pulling into the parking lot. Mikasa nods. Annie felt guilty. She felt bad for not telling Mikasa that they'd be with Ymir and Historia. Annie let out a sigh internally. She felt selfish most of all. When she and Hitch were still dating, Annie had so much fun going on double dates with Ymir and Historia. Ymir and she were friends, Historia and Hitch were friends. It was great. She desperately wanted that with her and Mikasa.

Annie pushes the thoughts of Hitch away and parked the car. They were a couple of spaces away from Historia's car. Annie took the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into her pocket while Mikasa unbuckled herself. The brunette opened her door and put her backpack on. Annie followed suit.

Before Annie could step out of the car, she heard footsteps. "Leonhardt!" A voice called out. Annie looked up to see Ymir with Historia on her arm like a trophy. 

"Hey." Annie says, getting out of the car. Historia turned to see Mikasa and frowned.

"So you and Hitch are really over?" She asks. Annie avoided the question by striking up a conversation with Ymir. 

"So, how many tickets do you plan on getting?" Annie asks. Annie cringed internally. The question was stupid in her mind. She tried not to let her emotions show through her facial expressions. 

Ymir ponders for a moment, then smiled, "As many as I fucking can!" They both laughed, leaving Historia and Mikasa alone in silence. Annie and Ymir began to walk towards the front of the arcade, Mikasa and Historia walking in silence. 

She turned around to see Historia whispering something into the brunette's ear, but she did her best not to let the sight bother her. Her anxiety still ate at her though. Ymir ended up punching her shoulder playfully, crashing her train of thought.

"What was that for?" Annie asked with a smile, rubbing her shoulder with one hand.

Ymir smiles back, "For checkin' out my lady!" Annie rolled her eyes playfully. The thoughts of envy disappeared when she was with Ymir. The brunette made her feel happy. Annie felt her cheeks get warm, as did her insides. She was grateful for Ymir. 

The four of them ended up spending a good amount of time at the arcade. Ymir and Annie spent the day playing mostly air hockey while Historia and Mikasa stood beside their respective sides. 

After another couple of rounds, Annie was confused when she saw Ymir smirk. "How about we switch cheerleaders. You take Historia on your side while I take-" The brunette pondered for a moment, trying to remember Mikasa's name. Annie turned to Mikasa with a guilty smile. 

"-Mikasa. What do you say?" Ymir continued. Annie didn't like the sound of that. Deep down, she felt very possessive over Mikasa. She didn't know why exactly though. Pushing her thoughts away, Annie nodded. Ymir then urged Historia to go to Annie's side. Annie turned to Mikasa to do the same but the brunette was already on Ymir's side. As Historia walked over to her fellow blonde, she glared at Mikasa, then turned towards Annie.

"You're lucky to have me on your side, you know? I'm surprised Ymir gave me up." Ymir frowned at Historia's comment. Historia didn't seem to notice though as she was checking her nails. Annie smiled at the two of them. Ymir and Historia had such a strange relationship yet it somehow worked. Annie aspired to have a relationship like theirs. Not as strange, but definitely one that worked.

Ymir grabbed the green puck from her side of the machine and placed it onto the table. "Ready?" She asked, looking across to see Annie. The blonde gave a strong nod and prepared herself. Ymir then hit the puck across the table.

Annie eyes widen at how hard Ymir hit it. She quickly scrambled, reaching her arm out in an attempt to block the puck from going into her slot. Alas, Annie was not quick enough. The puck slotted into Annie's goal. Historia looked up and let out a sigh. "You're useless." She went back to scrolling on her phone. 

Ignoring Historia's comment, she reached for the puck and placed it onto the table as Ymir did before. Annie took a breath, hoping to dupe Ymir, and hit the puck suddenly. The brunette's eyes widened. The tanned teen did her best to hit the puck back toward Annie. She didn't miss it. 

"Nice." Annie complimented Ymir under her breath. She hit the puck back toward the brunette. It bounced off the inner side of the table. Ymir reached to hit it away from her slot, but it was too late. The puck slid into Ymir's slot. 

"You're going down now." Ymir says with a smirk. The brunette turned towards Mikasa which caught Historia and Annie by surprise. "Mikasa," She starts. Mikasa tensed when she heard Ymir say her name. Annie felt strange when she heard Ymir call out to the brunette. 

Ymir was a flirty person at heart, even if she was dating Historia. Annie knew this. But, when she saw the tanned teen place a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, time seemed to freeze. Annie knew touching someone on the shoulder wasn't all that flirty, but it still angered her a little bit. But after thinking about it, she was washed over with a wave of guilt.

Why did she care so much? It disgusted her how possessive she was over someone she had hardly just met. She didn't understand why she was so attached to Mikasa. Annie let out a sigh then. She couldn't think about this right now. Not in front of all these people.

"I need your luck." Ymir says softly, Mikasa looking up into her eyes. Annie hated the way Mikasa was looking at Ymir. Her eyes were filled with admiration. Annie longed for Mikasa to look at her like that. Ymir's voice dropped to a silent whisper, meant for only her and Ymir. Annie just stared in shock, while Historia was fuming. 

Ymir then pulled away from Mikasa and placed the puck on the table. It was the final round between them. "Be vigilent." Ymir said, looking Annie dead in the eyes. The blonde smiled. She loved how seriously Ymir took this. It almost made her want to lose just so Ymir would be happy. 

The tanned teen then hit the puck, it flew towards Annie. The blonde hit it back easily. She relaxed a little when the green puck went to Ymir's side. Annie snapped back into the game once Ymir hit it back though. 

After Annie hit the puck once more, she glanced up to see Mikasa. The brunette seemed so focused on the game. That made Annie smile. She focused back on the game once she heard the puck cry after being hit by Ymir. 

They went on like that for a while, just hitting the puck back and forth. Annie wondered what was going through Ymir's mind. She assumed that nothing was considering how into the game the brunette was. Annie's mind began to wander though. Her thoughts lingered on Mikasa. She wanted Mikasa to think she was cool. It was then that Annie decided she would win.

The next time the puck came to Annie's side, she hit it hard and swiftly. Ymir extended her arm to hit it but missed. The puck flew into Ymir's goal. Both of the brunette's mouths were agape. Annie smiled. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 

She turned to her side to see Historia smiling. Annie smiled in return. It wasn't often you got to see Historia smile after all. Ymir let out a sigh which caught Annie's attention. "What wrong? Too scared to accept your defeat?" Annie couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Normally when they played, Ymir always won.

Ymir shook her head, "Nah, I'm just not used to losin' I guess." The brunette walks over to take Historia's hand, but the cheerleader pulled away. 

"Uh-uh." She latched onto Annie. Ymir's eyes widened. "I'm winners prize." Annie looked down in disbelief to see Historia, Queen of all Bitches, on her arm. She looked up to see Mikasa with tears in her eyes. Ymir brought her attention back to Historia though. The two girlfriends seemed to be arguing. Annie tuned them out and looked back up in search of Mikasa, but the brunette was gone.

Quickly, Annie pushed the two teens away and went out to search for Mikasa. Before she could move past Ymir though, she felt someone take her wrist. Annie looked back to see Historia's arm extended, hand holding onto her. "What?" Annie asks. Historia doesn't speak. Before Annie could open her mouth to speak again, Historia dragged her off, quickly pushing past Ymir on their way. 

They made it to the corner of the arcade. It was dark, only a nearby game machine lighting up the area. Annie's thoughts went crazy. Was Historia coming onto her? No, it can't be. She said to herself. She once again opened her mouth to speak, but Historia stopped her. 

"I don't like her, Annie." She says, crossing her arms. Annie's brows furrowed. 

"What's your problem!?" Historia's eyes widened at that. "I mean, she's sweet, she's quiet, what more could you want from someone?" Historia stood in silence for a moment, looking away. Annie rolled her eyes. "Is this because of Hitch?" She asks. Historia met her eyes then. 

"I just want what's good for you!" Annie scoffed in return. She didn't even want to respond. She knew Historia was trying to manipulate her. Annie began to walk away. It wasn't worth it to argue with Historia. If she were being honest with herself, Annie assumed that Historia was going to grab for her. But she didn't.

Annie went on a search to find Mikasa. She checked the bathrooms, the prize booth, and the restaurant portion of the arcade. Yet, no sign of Mikasa. Annie could feel herself starting to panic. What if Mikasa had left? Annie's hands tense at that. No, she wouldn't leave me. She told herself. 

Hoping to calm herself down, Annie went outside to take a breather. When she creaked the door open, she paused when she heard a voice. It sounded like Ymir. There was then a sniffling noise. Annie's eyes widened. Was someone crying? 

Annie quickly pushed the door open and stood. Ymir looked up to see the blonde. Below Ymir was Mikasa. The smaller brunette looked like a mess. Her eyes were puffy her lip was quivering, and her cheeks were flushed. 

Ymir opened her mouth to speak, but Annie spoke first, "What happened?" She jogs the short distance over to Mikasa. Annie wipes a tear away from Mikasa's cheek. "Are you okay?" Mikasa nods. Annie once again asks Ymir what happened. Mikasa looked up to Ymir then glanced away. The blonde raised a brow. 

"Well, uh," Ymir starts. She didn't know what to say. 

"I was running and I tripped!" Mikasa pipped up. Annie and Ymir both turned her way, Mikasa giving the brunette a subtle nod. Annie noticed this. She felt rage boil inside of her. Why were they keeping a secret from her? 

Ymir shook her head, "Right, and I was just helping her calm down." Annie just nodded along with their alibi, trying not to show her anger. Annie was grateful when Historia walked through the arcade door and onto the patio. 

"What're you guys doing?" She asks, crossing her arms. Ymir explained the lie that she told Annie. Once Ymir mentioned Mikasa, Historia lost interest. "Alright well, let's go." Historia took Ymir's hand and began to drag her off to their car, leaving Annie and Mikasa alone on the patio.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Annie asks. She closed in on the brunette. The blonde felt like she needed to help Mikasa. Whether the brunette tripped or not, Annie wanted to help. It was strange. She never felt like this with Hitch. 

Mikasa nods, "Yeah, can you take me home? I really just want to go home." Annie smiled at her. Mikasa reminded Annie of earlier when she picked the brunette up. Why was she so panicked? Annie assumed that something happened at home, but now Mikasa was saying she wanted to go home. Annie let out a sigh internally. Why was this so confusing? Annie put on a smile and walked Mikasa back to the car. 

They walked in silence, but as they walked, Annie noticed Historia and Ymir in the corner of her eyes. She looked over to see Ymir smiling as Historia tugged on her arm. The two girlfriends looked so... happy. Annie felt like how she imagined Mikasa feeling when the brunette saw the two girlfriends making out at the party. Annie felt envious. She hated it. 

She and Hitch had dated for at least a year. To adults, that might seem short. But to teens, it felt like forever. It was strange though. It felt like a long time, but when they thought back on it, it was a fleeting moment in time. Annie thought back to her fleeting moments with Hitch. She remembered when they had first become girlfriends. 

At the time, Hitch and Annie didn't know what their relationship was. They kissed, they had sex, but they never talked about feelings. Annie knew she was feeling some sorta feeling though. But she couldn't pin it down. It was strange.

When she had first met Hitch, she didn't expect to like her at all. Hitch was a popular girl, which was the bane of Annie's exsistance considering she had been bullied her whole life. But after their encounter at the last party, her view of Hitch had done a 180. The way Hitch acted would normally annoy Annie, but Hitch made those actions seem... cute, attractive, toleratable...? 

The sound of Mikasa attempting to open the car door startled Annie. She quickly recovered though, hoping Mikasa didn't notice her zoning out. Annie then unlocked the car and got in. Mikasa doing the same. 

When Annie put the keys in the ignition, she looked over to see Mikasa fussing with a mirror. "What's up?" The blonde asks. 

"It's just my makeup. I need to take it off before I get home." Annie let out a silent 'oh' and started the car. It was silent, besides the noises that Mikasa was making while trying to clean her face. Annie was confused though. Why did Mikasa have to take her makeup off? She wanted to ask but was honestly a little scared too. 

Annie scowled at herself. Ymir would call her a pussy for not asking. She shook her head and let out a sigh. She had to ask. "So, why do you need to take that makeup off? Do your parents not let you wear it or something?" Annie said with a chuckle. 

Mikasa turned to her with a frown, then went back to removing her makeup. Annie frowned. Was it something I said? She asked herself. She turns to Mikasa once again and speaks, "So, what are your parents like?" The blonde asks. Mikasa turns to her but is quiet.  
\  
Annie studies her. The brunette looked hurt. It bothered Annie. Why was Mikasa so sad-looking? Annie decided to up her game in hopes of helping Mikasa. Maybe the brunette didn't have a good relationship with her parents. Maybe Mikasa bottled up her feelings. Annie figured that the brunette needed an outlet to talk about those feelings.

"Do you not have a good relationship with your parents?" Annie asks, she didn't look at Mikasa though. She assumed that eye contact was making Mikasa uncomfortable. 

Mikasa sat for a moment, thinking. "I loved my parents." She starts. Annie smiled for a moment until realizing that the brunette used past tense. 

Annie's eyes drooped. "I'm sorry to hear that." Her voice was gentle. A wave of emotions washed over the blonde. She felt weird. She felt protective over Mikasa. She wanted to make sure nothing ever took anything away from the brunette.

"No, it's fine. They passed when I was seven." Annie let out a silent 'oh' and decided to stay quiet. She wanted to listen to Mikasa's problems. Annie couldn't explain the feelings she was feeling right now. But to her, it wasn't a bad feeling. "I live with my foster father now." Mikasa continued. Annie just listened. 

Annie felt happy to help Mikasa get this off of her chest. She assumed Mikasa didn't talk about it considering she had little to no friends. "How's your foster dad?" Annie asks, turning to Mikasa. But when Mikasa turned towards Annie, the blonde saw tears pricking out of Mikasa's eyes. 

She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Were good. Great actually." Mikasa looked away then. Annie felt reassured, but part of her suspicions were raised. Why did Mikasa start crying when Annie asked about her foster father? Why did Mikasa need to take off her makeup? Why did it always look like she was sneaking out of the house?

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Mikasa's house. When they arrived, Annie let out a long sigh. She didn't want to leave Mikasa. It was that strange protective feeling in her once again. Mikasa grabbed her bag and unlocked the car door when Annie forgot to. 

"Thanks for the ride." Mikasa said, flashing her a weak smile. Annie smiled back. Then, Mikasa was gone. Annie watched the brunette. Mikasa didn't enter through the front door, instead, she went around the back. That confused Annie, but she assumed that maybe Mikasa forgot her door key or something. 

Annie continued to watch Mikasa until she was out of sight. The blonde could feel anxiety eating at her. Was something going on in that house? She shook her head. No. She told herself. Annie trusted that Mikasa would tell her if something bad was going on between her and the foster father. 

Annie thought only about Mikasa on her way home. Her mind was racing with anxious thoughts. She did her best to calm down once she made it home. Annie sat in her car for a moment, trying to calm down. She didn't want Reiner or Laura or even her father to see her like this. Her biggest strength against Reiner was the calm mask she wore. 

Taking a couple of breaths, Annie pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. She made she locked it considering last time she almost forgot to. When she approached the door, Annie took another deep breath. When she opened the door, Annie's senses were filled with the smell of good cooking. She turned into the kitchen to see Laura roasting a chicken for dinner. That was the one thing Annie liked about Laura is that she was a great cook. 

"Welcome home, did you deliver that package I gave you?" Annie's heart dropped. 

"Ah... I sorta forgot about it. Sorry." Laura frowned. Annie began to walk to her room. The awkward tension was too much for her. "Dinner is going to be done soon!" Laura warned, but Annie just kept walking. 

When she made it to her room, she flopped onto her bed. She exhaled a heavy breath. Her mind wandered. She wanted to see Mikasa again. Annie shook her head. She couldn't be thinking about Mikasa too much or she'd get even more attached. Annie decided to go so how much longer it'd be until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think! your feedback motivates me to keep writing:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gets home from her date with Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello:) we are back to being Mikasa-centered. i dont think i'll have another Annie-centered chapter but idk. anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Mikasa opened the back gate, then turned back to see Annie's car. The blonde was watching her. The brunette felt a little uneasy. Did Annie think something was going on between her and her foster father? Mikasa shook her head. She knew someone would eventually find out, but she didn't feel ready for anyone to know about it. A part deep inside of her wanted Annie to know though. Mikasa trusted Annie. She wanted Annie to save her.

She walked through the now opened gate. Mikasa let out a sigh. She walked past the rocks on the side of her house until she made her way to the main backyard. The main backyard always annoyed Mikasa considering she walked through it a lot. It always got dirt in her shoes. 

Finally making it to the back door of her house, she peeked inside. Her father lay on the couch. Mikasa couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not though. She whispered a silent prayer to herself in hopes that he was sleeping. Opening the door, Mikasa cringed when the door creaked. Her father grunted and shifted in his sleep. 

Mikasa quietly made her way to the hallway that led to her room. Before she almost made it halfway, but then her eyes caught sight of the kitchen. Her stomach growled. She decided to look for food. Checking the pantry, there was nothing but cans of tuna. Checking the fridge, there was some old lunch meat that had probably gone bad. Then, checking the freezer, lay some expensive microwave meals. 

Mikasa stared at them for a long second. She knew her father would beat her ass if she ate one, but they looked so good. One of the meals was called "Chicken Alfredo with Penne". Another was titled, "Aged White Cheddar Mac n' Cheese." Her mouth watered. They only went shopping every two weeks and when they did, her father hardly got anything for her.  
The only time she ate was when her foster father cooked for her out of guilt. It was usually an apology tactic. When Mikasa thought about it, it made her mad. He purposely starved her so he could use food as an apology. Shaking her head, she closed the freezer.

She began the walk back to the hallway. Everything was fine until her father yawned, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Mikasa?" He asked, looking around. He then spotted her. "Are you hungry? I can cook if you'd like." Why did he sound so... sweet?

Mikasa shook her head. "I'm fine." She said. She did her best to sound calm. His question honestly confused her. Why was he offering her food? Mikasa just walked down the hall into her room. She couldn't stop thinking about her foster father's question though. Was he trying to manipulate her into doing him a 'favour'? She didn't know. 

When she made it to her room, she opened the door and walked in. Mikasa made sure to close the door gently. There was a no-door slamming policy in their house. She took in the sight of her room. It was mostly barren. Mikasa let out a sigh. She was glad to be home. 

The brunette wanted to enjoy her date with Annie, but Historia had ruined it for her. On their date, Historia pulled Mikasa to the side before they entered the arcade. Before Historia even said anything, Mikasa quickly turned to Annie as a silent cry for help. Yet, Annie didn't help her. 

Historia had said a couple of words to her. "Don't get your hopes up." The blonde had said to Mikasa. The brunette was puzzled by it. She took a long look at her bed. Memories of her father abusing her flooded her mind. She did her best to ignore those memories, instead, trying to focus on Annie. 

Mikasa placed her phone on the nightstand, let out a sigh, and got onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, pondering. Her mind wandered back to the kiss from their first date. Her anxiety started to rise at the thought though. What if Annie only kissed her because she felt bad for Mikasa? The brunette shook her head. No, Annie wouldn't do that to me. She told herself.

Mikasa was puzzled once more though. Why was Annie so different on their second date? The blonde seemed to act more like Ymir. When Mikasa first met Annie, the blonde seemed so kind and caring. Even when Mikasa thought back to the morning where she asked Annie if she could shower at her house, Annie seemed so nice. So why was she so different earlier?   
Maybe Annie was trying to impress Ymir and Historia? Mikasa didn't know. 

She didn't like it though. Annie was just was a different person today. She then stared at the ceiling some more, thinking about Annie mostly. Her mind came up with a few different conclusions, but Mikasa wasn't satisfied with any of them. 

"Maybe I just have to be alone with her." She said to herself. Mikasa glanced over to see her phone. The thought of being alone with Annie lingered in her mind. She got up and scooted over to her nightstand. Mikasa stared at her phone for a long second. Was she just about to ask Annie out on a date?

She shook her head. It's not a date. Mikasa told herself. Her mind wandered again. Being alone with Annie sounded... Nice? But the thought scared her. What if they kissed again? What if they went farther than just kissing? Why was she even thinking about having sex with Annie?! Mikasa didn't even know if she'd be able to have sex. Mikasa's mind stopped at that. Would she be comfortable having sex after everything her foster father did to her?

Mikasa wanted to cry thinking about the question. She wanted to enjoy sex. She wanted to be able to express her love for someone through sexual acts. But would she be able to? At that moment, Mikasa threw gender out the window. Whether she was having sex with a male, female, or something else, she wanted to enjoy it. The brunette didn't even realize that she started to cry until a tear dropped onto her phone screen. Mikasa's eyes widened and she quickly wiped the screen on her shirt. 

There was so much going on in her life right now. She didn't even know how to handle this. Mikasa was confused about her sexuality, Annie's sudden change confused her, the thought of never being able to enjoy sex mortified her. She dropped her phone and put her head in her hands. Why couldn't she just be a normal teen? 

Mikasa then took a breath. She unlocked her phone and went into her contacts. When she found her conversation with Annie, Mikasa froze. She took another breath and opened the conversation. Mikasa didn't know how to ask Annie out. She groaned internally at the thought. "It's not a date!" Mikasa whisper yelled to nobody but herself. 

The brunette began to type. It was going well so far. But then it hit her; where would they hang out? They could hang out at Annie's house she supposed, but Mikasa didn't want Reiner or Laura to overhear their conversation. They definitely couldn't stay at Mikasa's house. Mikasa groaned. She didn't want to go to a public place either. 

"Maybe the park...?" She pondered on the thought and nodded. The park it was. Mikasa continued to type her message to Annie. When it was done, she clicked the send button. The brunette felt proud of her message. It was subtle and not too... Gay...

Mikasa didn't want to come off as hitting on Annie or trying to ask her out. Mikasa just didn't want to seem interested in Annie because that made her everything but straight. She didn't want to be a lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, or any other label other than straight. Being gay sounded so hard to her. She didn't want her life to be harder than it already was. But, it's not like Mikasa had a choice to be who she wanted to be. That thought urked her. What if she was a lesbian? It'd make sense in her mind. She hated that. Mikasa wandered back to what she was thinking of just a couple of moments ago. Mikasa just wanted happiness with someone.

Her thoughts traced back to Annie. When they first met, Mikasa instantly felt drawn to the blonde. She was sweet, caring, considerate... The thought of being with Annie embraced Mikasa like a warm blanket. Maybe she did like girls...? Or maybe she just liked Annie? She didn't know. The thought was still scary though. Mikasa didn't even realize that she was shaking slightly.

Was she that afraid to be something other than straight?  
Mikasa sorta forgave herself for that though. If she was a lesbian, she'd be even more of a minority than she already was. Growing up Asain wasn't easy. It was mostly why she was bullied. The kids would always go, "Ching chong!" to her. It made her angry. Her brows furrowed at the thought.

She was taken back from the moment when Mikasa heard her phone buzz. The brunette unlocked it to see that Annie had texted her back. The blonde agreed to meet Mikasa at the park. They quickly went through the details of when they'd meet up. They decided on Friday around 6:30. Mikasa was kind of surprised to see that Annie was free on a Friday night. She figured that the blonde would be partying instead. Mikasa was happy nonetheless.

Setting her phone down, Mikasa then flopped back onto her pillows. She was a little scared to go to school tomorrow. It would be the first time that Mikasa would see Ymir and Historia since they got to know each other. Mikasa let out a heavy breath, in hopes of preparing herself for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo im so excited for the next chapter. i just love writing highschool!Historia:) anyway please comment and kudos! i'll see you next chapter<3


End file.
